Lo inolvidable
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Alguien irrumpe en la casa de Fin y Jake, ¿Marceline?, no, no es Marceline, es.. Alguien que Simon olvido y que Marceline conoce muy bien, madre... ¿Hay algo realmente inolvidable en este mundo?. No, todo con el tiempo se olvida. Y si realmente existe algo inolvidable depende de ustedes encontrarlo... "Un paso mas cerca."
1. La intrusa

El tema de la historia es simple, ¿que pasaria si apareciera la madre de Marceline? ¿y que pasaria si su madre enrealidad resulta ser...?

todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_ capitilo 1: La intrusa_

-Finn, olle Finn, hermanito despierta.- Susurro el perro magico al despertar por la noche a causa de un extraño ruido.- ¡Finn!  
-Eh, ¿que? ¿que pasa Jake?- Dijo el chico humano despertando de su sueño, aun muy cansado. Esa misma tarde se habían enfrentado con la bruja cazadora para conseguir el ultimo pan dulce magico de una panadería del dulce reino, cosa que lo había dejado muy agotado.  
-Creo que Marceline se volvio a meter a la casa.- Dijo el perro a su amigo, ambos aun cansados.  
-¿Que?, habiamos quedado con Marceline en no volver a entrar a casas ajenas.- Dijo el humano sorprendido.  
-Pues tal vez no nos hizo caso.

Un ruido muy fuerte se escucha en la parte baja de la casa del arbol, cosa que asusta a los hermanos.

-¡Hay mamita! ¡tal vez venga a chuparnos la sangre!.- Grito Jake algo aterrado.  
-No seas ridiculo Jake, Marceline ya nos explico que solo come lo rojo.- Dijo el chico con mucha seguridad.- Seguro es Bmo buscando un bocadillo nocturno.  
-¿Bmo come?.- Dice Jake sorprendido mientras bajaba de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina.  
-Hay no lo se.- dice Finn sonriendo.- Seguro esta jugando con Football de nuevo.- Menciona bajando de la cama.

El chico humano y el perro bajaron para buscar el origen de esos ruidos. Finn persistía en que era Bmo, Jake no estaba tan seguro.

-¿Bmo?- Dijo el chico humano buscando a su robotico amigo.  
-¿Marceline?- pregunto Jake esperando una respuesta de la vampiresa, estaba en posición defensiva como si esperara una emboscada o algo así.  
-¡Basta, Jake! ¡Marceline no esta aquí!- Dice el humano frustrado por el comportamiento de su amigo y el cansancio.  
-¡¿Como lo sabes, hermano?! ahora mismo podría estar planeando como atacarnos y cortarnos en cachitos!- Dijo el perro dramaticamente.  
-Porque Marceline es mi amiga, es una chica bien, jamas nos haria tal cosa.- dijo fin con su cara feliz e inocente que tanto le caracteriza cada vez que habla de sus amigos.- ¡Ademas se suponia que tu ya no le temías a los vampiros!- Grito esperando una explicación de parte del perro.  
-¡Y no les temo Finn! pero nunca sabemos cuando un amigo nuestro puede volverse completamente loco, a pasado antes y volver a pasar, me paso a mi y te paso a ti.  
-Tienes razon amigo... Creí que habías dejado la carne del carnicero hace mucho.  
-Eso que tiene que ver con...- Jake fue interrumpido por un extraño gruñido que venia del comedor.

Ambos se asustaron por los extraños ruidos y gruñidos que venían del comedor, ambos se dirigieron al origen de los ruidos.

-Esta bien, tal vez no sea Bmo el que cause esos ruidos.- Admite Finn algo atemorizado, los gruñidos no se dejaban de oír.  
-Quiza un ladron o algo peor.- Dijo el perro en un intento de quitarse la idea de que podría ser Marceline.  
-¿El Rey Helado?.- sugirio Finn en un tono dramatico.  
-Al menos esta vez no nos congelo.- Menciono Jake.- Pero no lo se Finn, esos gruñidos parecen mas bien los de una chica.- Dice Jake aun con la idea de que podría ser Marceline.  
-Bmo tiene voz de niña.- bromeo Finn.  
-Jeje.- Rió.- es verdad.- Le da la razón al humano.

Continúan caminando, el suelo comienza a estar regado de comida, aparentemente alguien tomo todos sus alimentos y los tiro al suelo sin motivo.

-Pero que chiquero, ¿quien fue capaz de hacer esto?, le daré sus patadidas cuando lo encuentre.- Dice molesto Finn.  
-Hay.- Una pequeña voz proviene del suelo.  
-¿Eh? ¿pero que?- Dice Finn confundido intentando buscar donde proviene la voz.- ¡Bmo! ¿que te paso?!.- Exclama el humano al encontrarse a su amigo robot en el suelo rodeado de un extraño liquido rojo siendo aplastado por su pie.  
-¡Hay no! Marceline se a bebido su sangre! ¡lo dejo todo ensangrentado en el suelo, medio muerto, todo feo!.- Grita Jake totalmente aterrado.  
-Jake, es solo salsa.- Dice el humano algo irritado.  
-Coff cof, ¿Finn? ¿Jake?.- Pregunta el pequeño robot al reconocer a sus amigos.  
-¡¿Bmo?! ¡¿que te paso?! ¡hablame!.- Grito Finn desesperado intentando reanimar a su moribundo amigo.  
-Coff cof La salsa... era su... favorita... la favorita de Football y ya... intente protegerla...- Dice Bmo como si estuviera diciendo sus ultimas palabras.  
-¡¿De quien, Bmo?! ¿¡de quien?!.- Dice Finn desesperado.  
-Ella se la bebió toda.  
-¡¿Quien?!  
-M...Marceline.- Dice Bmo con sus ultimas energías y cierra lentamente los ojos.  
-Hay pobre Bmo.- Dice Jake el perro.  
-Si... estará bien.- Dice el chico recostando a su amigo en el suelo.- Vamos por Marceline.-dice Finn temerario, dispuesto a hacer justicia a su amigo que se encontraba haciéndose el muerto en el suelo lleno de salsa.  
-Solo para aclarar, yo tuve razón todo el tiempo.- Dice el perro orgulloso.  
-Eso no importa ahora.- Dice Finn sabiendo que es lo importante en ese momento pero en el fondo algo molesto porque lo que decía su amigo era verdad.

Se dirigían a donde provenía el ruido y los gruñidos que no se dejaron de oír en todo ese tiempo. Mientras mas avanzaban el ruido era cada vez mas fuerte. Finalmente llegaron al lugar, había comida en todas partes. Los amigos, a pesar de la oscuridad lograron distinguir la silueta de su amiga vampira y su larga cabellera oscura, en la oscuridad el tono de su piel se veía mucho mas oscura de lo normal. Ella comía del spaghetti que Finn estaba guardando para la mañana siguiente.

-¡Mi spaghetti rancio!- Grito Finn esperando que su amiga volteara a mirarlo y le diera una explicación. Ella lo ignoro.  
-¡Hay mama, tal vez si se volvi loca!.- Dijo Jake temblando al ver como Marceline devoraba salvajemente sus alimentos.  
-Espera Jake.- Dijo Finn intentando calmar a su hermano adoptivo.

Finn observo atentamente a la chica devorando su comida, era Marceline, no había duda pero... algo era diferente, el niño se acerco lentamente a su amiga, la toco en el hombro, lo cual hizo que ella volteara rápidamente hacia el, su cara era aterradora, Finn contuvo la respiración.

-Tu...- Dijo Finn totalmente aterrado, no se podía mover, no podía respirar, apenas podía hablar, empezó a temblar del terror, su miedo era comparable a la vez que vio a ese fantasma en el castillo donde Jake le hizo esa broma, comparable al miedo que sintió al ver que Billy enrealidad era el Linch disfrazado en aquella ocasión.- Tu no...- Se esforzó a decir perplejo. Era evidente, tenia su aspecto, su figura, su cabello, su cara, pero era... distinta, mas alta, piel mas oscura, mucho mas aterradora, y esa mirada asesina que su amiga no posee.-¡Tu no eres Marceline!.- Logro decir quitandose todo ese horrible miedo que tuvo por unos segundos que a el le parecieron una eternidad.  
-¡Hay papa! ¡¿pero quien es?!.- Grito atemorizado Jake.  
-¿Ustedes... quienes son?.- Le pregunto la chica con una seductora y sombría voz a los dos sujetos que la miraban a la defensiva.

¿Quien era esa mujer? ¿que hacía en su casa? ¿porque se parece tanto a Marceline?, cientos de preguntas llegaban a la mente del joven humano en un segundo que pareció eterno.

* * *

Este es el segundo fic que ago, asi que no creo que este muy bien, espero mejorar

Esperen la continuacion


	2. Que esta bien

aqui la continuacion ;)

todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward

la historia es mia

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_Capitulo 2: __Que esta bien._

La extraña mujer los miraba con curiosidad, esperaba que le contestaran, ¿quienes eran estos sujetos?, en fin, no es que a ella le importara.

-¡Creo que la pregunta es ¿quien eres tu?!.- Dijo el humano furioso. Esa chica, sea quien sea entro a su casa sin permiso, robo su comida y lastimo a Bmo, además su curioso e impresionante parecido a Marceline es algo que lo tenia muy inquieto.  
-Osea, ¿porque entraste a nuestro hogar?, explicate ahora mismo.- Dijo el perro mágico.  
-¿Su hogar?.- Pregunto confusa la misteriosa mujer.- ¿Que esta no es la casa de Marceline?  
-¿Que?, ¡no! esta es nuestra casa.- Dijo Finn el humano.

La misteriosa mujer los miro con gesto inexpresivo, comenzo a caminar y se dirigió hacia un tronco, movió un retrato de la pared que decía "BLESS TH" en el, mostrando una m mayúscula tallada en el árbol.

-Lo ven, m de Marceline.- Dijo la mujer victoriosa.  
-Um, creí que habíamos borrado eso de ahí.- Dijo Finn sorprendido.  
-Supongo que lo olvide.- Menciona Jake.  
-Entonces, ¿que hacen ustedes en casa de Marceline?, ¿son sus esclavos?.- Pregunto la mujer con su seductora y sombría voz.  
-No, esta equivocada.- Dijo el humano con algo de cordialidad, convencido de que la chica había entrado a su casa por una confusión.- Este es nuestro hogar.- Explico.- Marceline nos dejo quedarnos, ella ya no vive aquí.  
-¿Marceline les regalo la casa?.- Pregunto la chica con algo de sorpresa.- ¿Ella porque haría eso?  
-Es una larga historia.- Dijo el joven rubio.  
-¿Eres su novio o algo así?.- Pregunto divertida la mujer.  
-¡¿Que?, ¡claro que no!.- Grito el joven humano sonrojado, el apenas podía imaginarse a Marceline como su novia, el nunca a sentido verdadera atracción hacia ella, era muy hermosa, es algo que debía admitir.- Yo tengo novia.- Dijo en voz baja y nervioso, recortando a su amada Princesa Flama  
-Traviesillo.- Se burlo Jake lo cual provoco que Finn se molestara y sonrojara un poco.  
-Pues es una lastima.- Menciono la mujer.- Eres muy atractivo.- Elogio al humano, lo cual provoco que este se pusiera aun mas nervioso.  
-¡Bueno ya!.- Grito ya harto de la incomoda situación.- ¿Quien eres y que quieres con Marceline?!.- Pregunto intentando acabar esa confusión de una vez por todas, pero mas que nada estaba totalmente desconcertado, aquella mujer de larga cabellera oscura tiene un parecido sorprendente a su querida amiga, el quería una explicación.  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, mortal.- Dijo la mujer con un sombrío tono de voz.- Ahora dime donde vive Marceline.  
-Eso depende, ¿eres una buena o una mala persona?.- Pregunto, no quería causarle problemas a Marceline, no sabia que intenciones podría tener aquella hermosa chica, podría ser idéntica a su amiga pero había algo en ella que lo hacia desconfiar y al mismo tiempo temblar del terror.  
-Amm, por este momento soy neutral.- Dijo la mujer de cabellera oscura mientras miraba sus afiladas uñas.  
-Pues ya esta, ahora mismo te anoto la dirección.- Dijo apresurado Jake.  
-Jake, no creo que...- Dijo Finn desconfiado.  
-Vamos Finn, ella quiere llegar a ver a Marceline, no hay que retrasar a la señorita.  
-Pero Jake, ella no me inspira confianza.- Le dijo a Jake en susurros para que la intrusa no los ollera.  
-Por favor Finn, mirala, ¿como una dama tan sexy como ella puede ser malvada?.- Dijo señalando a la mujer que en ese momento se encontraba devorando salvajemente la comida tirada en el suelo.- Además me causa un enorme terror, mira como devora la comida, seguro seguimos nosotros, Finn, hay que sacarla de la casa.- Le dijo a su amigo en susurros, obviamente temía a esa atemorizadora mujer.  
-Pero Jake...- Intento decir Finn pero fue interrumpido por Jake.  
-Muy bien señorita, sigame le anotare la dirección de Marceline.- Se apresuro a decir el perro.

Finn no sabia si hacían lo correcto, había algo muy malo en esa mujer, Finn no quería que le pasara nada malo a su querida amiga Marceline, obviamente le preocupaba mucho. Jake terminaba de apuntarle en un mapa a la misteriosa mujer la ubicación de la casa de Marceline, Finn solo los miraba de lejos, no podía dejar de apreciar el casi perfecto parecido, mientras mas la miraba su curiosidad crecía. Finalmente Jake termino de darle la información a la mujer, esta se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, al parecer saldría por ahí, justo al abrirla Finn no pudo resistir mas la curiosidad.

-¡Espera!.- Dijo.- Hay algo que e querido preguntarte.- Dijo nervioso.- ¿Porque...?, ¿Porque te pareces tanto a Marcy?

La mujer lo miro pensativa, ese niño tenia algo especial, ella podía notarlo, ¿Marcy?, debe de ser un muy buen amigo de Marceline para llamarla así, varias emociones se mezclaron dentro de ella, como la lastima, la tristeza y una extraña nostalgia que ella no comprendía, pero predominaba el enojo.

-Ya te lo dije humano ¿no lo recuerdas?.- Dijo con una cara gélida, sin expresión y una voz muy atemorizante y amenazadora.- Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Finn la miro perplejo, el horror que sintió la primera vez que la vio regreso con mayor fuerza, todo concentrado en unos pocos segundos de terror, que impacto al joven rubio como una bala en el pecho . La mujer salio por la ventana, dejando a los hermanos solos en la oscuridad.

-Listo, ahora es problema del vecino, vámonos a la cama Finn.- Dijo el perro cansado, aun era de noche y debían irse a dormir.  
-Jake...- Dice Finn aun viendo fijamente a la ventana.- ¿Ella estará bien?.- Pregunto refiriéndose a Marceline, o talvez a esa chica misteriosa, el no estaba muy seguro.  
-No te preocupes Finn, seguro es una amiguita de Marceline, ahora mismo deben estar tomando el te, o talvez era un familiar, ¿viste el enorme parecido que tenia?, ¿daba miedo verdad?.- Dijo el mágico perro mientras se dirigía cansado a la habitación.  
-Si, talvez sea cierto.- Dijo el humano todavía mirando fijamente la noche.- Mañana temprano iré a ver a Marceline para asegurarme que esta bien.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Para asegurarme que esta bien...

"Mortales" pensaba la mujer con resentimiento "olvidan las cosas con facilidad". Caminaba hacia casa de Marceline, no tenia prisa en llegar, hace un tiempo que no pasaba por la tierra de Ooo, haci que se puso a observar a su alrededor. No era muy diferente de hace 30 años, ni de hace 50, ni de 100, pero... ¿era diferente hace 1000 años?. Volvió a recordar al joven humano, los mortales son todos iguales, olvidan, envejecen y mueren, por eso son llamados mortales, ser inmortal tiene sus ventajas, no hay necesitad de envejecer, no puedes morir aunque lo intentes y las memorias... permanecen ahí. ¿Sus memorias?, las recuerda todas, ¿o habrá olvidado algo?, en el inicio de sus memorias solo hay oscuridad, destrucción, muerte, el momento en que todo comenzo a cambiar pero ¿como era antes?, antes de ese caos ¿había un mundo antes de la destrucción?, ¿acaso olvido ese mundo pasado?, no, no podría haber olvidado algo así, ella debió haber nacido en la oscuridad, su vida inicio durante la destrucción, por eso, al menos para ella, no debía haber nada mas en el pasado.

¿Nieve?

-¿Como llegue aquí?.- Ella se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento en que llego al reino helado, había muchas montañas puntiagudas de hielo y nieve, por un mínimo instante sintió paz, una paz que no había sentido desde...nada.

Se encontraba algo cansada, miro una enorme montaña a lo lejos, la mas alta de todas, tal vez un castillo, decidió que debía descansar y se dirigió hacia allá...

* * *

wow, esto se pone interesante :D

¿reviews?


	3. Dos maldiciones

woow, tarde 2 semanas en hacerlo, la verdad es que lo termine en una noche jeje

espero que este capitulo les parezca tan super epico como a mi jeje

todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward

la historia es mia

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_Capitulo 3: Dos maldiciones._

El sol comenzó a salir iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, como si de una luz de esperanza se tratara, comenzó a iluminar cada rincón del reino helado, de no ser por el hielo y nieve este reino comenzaría a sentir el calor de las mañanas.

La misteriosa mujer, de larga cabellera oscura y piel pálida azulada (aunque un tono mas oscura que la piel de Marceline), una mujer hermosa, no cabe duda, seria sumamente atrayente pero había algo en su mirada que hacia ver que era una criatura peligrosa, una asesina, una bestia... era la cara de un demonio; ella se encontraba algo cansada, paso mucho tiempo caminando, no a dormido en largo tiempo. Se dirigió a un enorme castillo, no le importaba quien viviera ahí, fuera quien fuera iba a invadir su hogar, estaba cansada, no le importaba a quien tuviera que molestar y, si fuera necesario, no le importaría echar a una familia entera por la ventana.

Cerca de donde ella pasaba un golem de nieve caminaba junto a un pequeño lobo de fuego, ambos parecían llevarse totalmente bien, algo que no era común, algo en contra de la naturaleza, ¿un golem de nieve y un lobo de fuego? ¿nieve y fuego? ¿amigos?. Eso es mas que una aberración contra la naturaleza, ¿como dos criaturas destinadas a odiarse eternamente pueden ser amigos? dos seres que deben estar separados, simplemente juntos solo se harían mucho daño, es algo... antinatural.

-¡¿Que?!- Estaba muy sorprendida, ver a ese par la tomo por sorpresa. Definitivamente la tierra de Ooo había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. El golem y el lobo al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer se alejaron de ahí rápidamente.

No es que le importara mucho, solo es algo que sencillamente no esperaba ver. Cada vez se acercaba mas al castillo de hielo, esperaba que hubiera comida ahí, estaba hambrienta, cosa rara porque casi termino con toda la comida de Finn y Jake, a esta no le importaba a quien dejara sin comer, solo se preocupaba por ella misma, como siempre, no le importaba quien viviera allá.

-Sea quien sea- Se dijo.- Sea quien sea.

Dentro del castillo se encontraba el habitante de este, un hombre de avanzada edad, larga barba blanca, piel azulada, y ojos blancos, vacíos, además de una corona que adornaba su cabeza, una corona que lleva consigo una maldición...; se trataba del gobernante de tal reino de hielo y nieve, se trataba del Rey Helado o mejor conocido como, según los habitantes de Ooo, el lunático que rapta princesas, es enrealidad una especie de molestia menor, al raptar una princesa rápidamente Finn y Jake acuden a rescatarla, venciendo con mucha facilidad, o por lo menos en la mayoría de los casos.

Pero el rey helado no era el único que se encontraba en el castillo, estaba acompañado de cientos de pingüinos, la mayoría se parecían los unos a los otros, aunque algunos eran ligeramente mas altos que otros o viceversa, incluso algunos pingüinos gustaban de adornarse la cabeza con una pequeña flor, pero entre todos los pingüinos uno era el favorito, se trataba del pingüino llamado Gunter, un pingüino tan adorable como misteriosamente malvado. Pero los pingüinos no eran la única compañía que tenia el rey en ese gran castillo, la Princesa Slime, una criatura aparentemente de baba de baja estatura, se encontraba encerrada en una pequeña jaula, una princesa mas que el rey helado gustaba secuestrar.

-Muy bien princesa.- Dijo el rey.- Ya casi termino de leerte este nuevo capitulo de Fionna y Cake.  
-¡Ya basta! esas historias son horriblemente aburridas, quiero ir a casa por favor.- Suplico la princesa.  
-Por favor, princesa, se que te gustan mis historias, no te hagas.  
-¿Porque no puedes imaginar una historia verdaderamente interesante como la que contó Marceline?- Dijo la princesa recortando como hace tiempo la vampiresa había contado una interesante historia sobre Fionna y Cake con la participación de Marshall Lee, una historia verdaderamente interesante.  
-Esa historia no fue verdaderemente interesante.- Se defendió.- Las historias que yo cuento son mucho mejores.  
-A tus historias le faltan realismo Rey Helado.  
-¡Mis historias son realistas!- Grito molesto el Rey Helado.

Justo en ese momento un fuerte ruido se escucho de afuera.

-¡¿Pero que?!- Exclamo el rey dirigiéndose a la ventana, lo que vio fue a sus pingüinos heridos y tirados en el suelo.- ¡Mis pingüinos guardianes!- Grito furioso.  
-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac!- Dijo Gunter totalmente inquieto.  
-¡Callate Gunter!- Dijo.- ¡Pingüinos, levantense, necesito que cuiden mi castillo! ¡me avergüenzan frente a la princesa Slime!- Grito furioso dirigiéndose a los pingüinos que se encontraban cuidando la entrada del castillo, aunque estos no hacen un buen trabajo, cualquiera podía evadirlos con facilidad.  
-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!- Insistió Gunter, definitivamente algo lo inquietaba.  
-¡Dije que te callaras Gunter, no vez que me averguenzas frente de la...! ¿y la princesa?- Pregunto al percatarse que la princesa ya no se encontraba.  
-Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac.- Dijo rápidamente Gunter señalando hacia la ventana. ¡La Princesa Slime estaba cayendo de ahí!  
-¡Princesa!- Grito el Rey Helado, ¿en que momento había escapado de la jaula, escabullido hasta la ventana y arrojado desde esta?  
-¡Aaaaaauuxiiiliooooooooooooo!- Grito la princesa mientras caía desde la ventana del castillo, la cual se encontraba a gran altura.-¡Hay, hay, hay, hay!.- Grito desesperadamente mientras caía y movía sus pequeños brazos como si intentara volar.  
-Ah, ya entendí.- Dijo el lunático rey.- Se trata de una especie de doble suicidio por amor, en un momentido te acompaño princesa.- Le dijo a la pequeña princesa que había caído sobre la nieve quedando sana y salva en el suelo-. ¡Gunter! Me gusta esa princesa, pero no me gusta tanto como para arrojarme por la ventana, me da así como miedito, mejor lo dejamos pasar y mañana secuestramos a otra princesa.- Dijo hablándole a su pingüino.  
-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac cuac!- Dijo molesto Gunter.  
-¿como es eso que eso no importa ahora?  
-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac!  
-No, Gunter, la princesa como estaba tan enamorada de mi se lanzó por la ventana y seguramente ya se murió.- Dijo, aunque la Princesa Slime no murió realmente, posiblemente después de caer en toda esa nieve haya escapado.  
-¡Cuac, cuac!  
-No Gunter, eso no tiene sentido, solo estamos tu, yo y otro pingüino que esta allá en las esquina... espera, ¿y el pingüino?.- Pregunto al ver que uno de sus pingüinos ya no estaba en la habitación.  
-¡Cuac!- Grito Gunter señalando a la ventana donde estaba cayendo un pequeño pingüino con un par de flores amarillas que adornaban su cabeza.  
-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac!- Gritaba y lloraba el pequeño pinguino que caía por la ventana.  
-Valla, creo que se puso de moda que las chicas se arrojen de la ventana por mi amor.- Dijo en tono presumido el rey.  
-¡Cuac!- Dijo molesto Gunter mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al Rey Helado con la aleta.  
-¡Gunter!, ¿que quieres decir con que viste una sombra arrojarlas por la ventana?  
-¡Cuac!  
-¡Seguramente fueron Finn y Jake! tienen envidia de que yo me quede con todas las princesas y ellos no... aunque si esta rarito que la arrojaran por la ventana ¿verdad?.- Dijo extrañado el rey helado.

Otro ruido muy fuerte se escucho, esta vez dentro de la habitación donde se encontraban, después fueron acompañados por unos extraños gruñidos y después un ruido que venia del techo, como si alguien estuviera arrastrándose ahí arriba, cosa que asusto al rey helado.

-Gunter, Creo que se medio un monstruo a la casa.- Dijo a su pingüino mientras retrocedían hacia una esquina de la habitación.  
-Jajajaja.- Se escucho una sombría risa femenina que venia de entre las sombras, en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.- Crei.- Dijo.- Creí que seria divertido asustar aquí y eventualmente arrojarlos por la ventana jaja, pero creo que esto sera mas fácil y aburrido de lo que creí, solo hay un montón de pingüinos y un anciano.- Dijo la mujer, aun sin salir de las sombras.  
-¡¿Quien eres?!- Pregunto furioso el Rey Helado preparando sus poderes de hielo en las manos.- ¡Muestrate ahora mismo!  
-Jajajaja- Rió.- ¿Seguro que puedes resistir ver la horrible y bella cara de un demonio?.- Dijo comenzando a salir lentamente de las sombras, la primera parte en ser iluminada por la luz fueron sus pies, siguiendo así hasta que la luz la ilumino completamente su rostro, mostrando su demoniaca pero hermosa cara y su largo y oscuro cabello. Todas las personas, o por lo menos la mayoría, que la han visto han temblado de terror, su sola presencia puede llegar a hacer temblar hasta al mas valiente, cosa que no era gracias a su impresionante belleza, si no a su mirada, esa oscura y vacía mirada digna de un demonio, y por su aura que irradiaba maldad pura, nadie podía acercarse a ella sin sentir por lo menos un escalofrío.  
-¡Hay Marceline!- Dijo aliviado el rey.- Solo eres tu ¡¿Como se te ocurre venir a hacerme una broma así?! ¡La princesa se fue!.- Reclamo el Rey Helado, estaba molesto, pero no demasiado, por alguna razón jamas podría enojarse realmente con Marceline, aunque claro, esta no era Marceline.  
-¡¿Que?!- Eso si que la tomo muy, pero muy por sorpresa, ella que había planeado todo para hacer ver esa escena como una autentica película de terror y el le habla sin ningún temor, y lo que mas le sorprendida ¡la volvieron a confundir con Marceline!, ella estaba totalmente consiente de su impresionante parecido con la vampiresa, tal vez entendía que el humano y el perro que vio esa noche conocieran a Marceline pero ¿este anciano de donde la conocerá?, además se dirige a ella aparentemente sin ningún respeto, ¿desde cuando Marceline hacia tantos amigos? ¿cuando se volvió tan blanda?  
-¡Marceline, las princesas creen que tus historias son mejores que las mías y no es cierto!  
-¡Yo NO soy Marceline, anciano tonto!- Estaba totalmente furiosa, no solo no le gustaba que la confundieran con la vampiresa, aun se seguía preguntando cuando Marceline se hizo tan amigable con mortales.  
-¿Que tu no eres Marceline?, y luego dicen que aquí el loco soy yo.  
-Cuac.  
-¿Ah?.- Dijo la misteriosa mujer mientras miraba fijamente al pingüino a los ojos.- Valla, valla, no esperaba encontrarme por aquí a un ser con una maldad mucho mas pura que la mía, te pediría que me ofrecieras tu alma pero por ser un ser tan malvado apuesto que tu preferirías tener mi alma antes de darme la tuya.  
-Cuac.- Dijo tranquilo Gunter.  
-Sabia que responderías eso, ser oscuro, pero por nada del mundo tomaras mi alma ¡antes yo me llevare la tuya!- Grito mientras se transformaba en un horrible monstruo, similar a la transformación de Hunson Abadeer.- ¡Devorare tu oscura alma! ¡Preparate a unirte a una oscuridad mas maligna que la tuya!- Dijo con una horrible voz de monstruo, se acercaba lentamente al pingüino decidida a tomar su alma.  
-¡Cuac!.- Grito molesto Gunter, parecía que se preparaba para una batalla con la mujer demonio, por la confianza que mostraba se notaba que creía que le podría ganar con mucha facilidad.  
-¡Gunter!- Hablo por fin el rey.- ¡Algo me dice que ella no es Marceline!.- ¡¿Estaba hablando enserio?! ¿apenas se da cuenta?, el comentario del Rey Helado irrito mucho a la misteriosa mujer demonio.  
-¡Tu, anciano!- Dijo totalmente molesta la mujer aun es su forma de demonio monstruoso.  
-¡¿Quien eres y porque te haces pasar por Marceline?!- Grito verdaderamente furioso.- ¡Creíste que no me daría cuenta pero yo soy demasiado listo como para caer en un truco barato como ese.  
-¡¿Truco barato?!.- Grito con su monstruosa voz, ya volviendo a su forma original, la verdad a ella no le gustaba para nada tomar esa forma, solo lo hacia cuando quería tomar una alma, y en ese momento estaba tan molesta con ese vejete que se le quitaron las ganas.- ¡¿Como que truco barato?! ¡yo en ningún momento me e querido hacer pasar por Marceline, tu estas loco viejo!  
-¡Silencio!- Grito el Rey Helado arrojando un rayo de hielo hacia su dirección, ataque que la tomo por sorpresa y casi no logro esquivar.  
-¡Hay! ¡¿que te pasa viejo estúpido?! ¡entiendo que haya entrado a tu casa y haya intentado tomar el alma de tu pingüino pero eso no te da derecho a tratar de atacarme!  
-¡Nadie debe tomar el lugar de Marceline!- Dijo, estaba totalmente furioso, tal vez ni una princesa podría calmarlo.- ¡¿Que le hiciste a Marceline?!.- Grito arrojando un segundo ataque que ella esquivo con mayor facilitad que el anterior, este choco contra la pared de la habitación casi destruyéndola.  
-Tu...- Dijo ella con voz apenas audible.- Tu te... tu realmente te...- No sabia que Marceline podría conseguir amigos que realmente se preocuparan por ella, este hombre... ¿de donde la conocía?

Un tercer ataque llego, ella logro esquivarlo nuevamente, el ataque termino por derrumbar la pared de la habitación, cosa que la sorprendió un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la enfureció.

-¡No quedras pelear conmigo mortal!- Grito con sus ojos encendidos de ira.  
-Para tu información yo también soy inmortal, así que rindete o terminaras como un.. como un... como un huevo roto o algo así.- Intento hacer un chiste pero no le salio.  
-Je.- Sonrió.- Ya veo, ¡creo que esto no sera tan aburrido como yo pensaba!- Grito lista para tener una buena batalla contra un enemigo, hacia tiempo que no tenia una verdadera pelea.

El aura alrededor de la mujer se volvió negra, una oscuridad demoniaca, que muestra que te la oscuridad no hay salida, que poco a poco sucumbes mas a la maldad y al egoísmo, a la furia y la tristeza, una oscuridad que no te permite ver lo que hay en el futuro, tener la certeza de tener un pasado y disfrutar del presente, una oscuridad que al entrar en ella no encontraras nada mas que aterradora oscuridad y solo eso... Vació.

Por su parte, el mago de hielo fue rodeado por un aura helada, un frió infernal, que muestra que en el frió no hay esperanza, y que con el paso del tiempo entras mas y mas a la ignorancia y el orgullo, a la furia y la tristeza, un frió que te hace temer al futuro, olvidar el pasado y sufrir cada momento del presente, un frió que al entrar en el no te encontraras nada mas que doloroso frió y solo eso... Locura.

Los demonios del frió y la oscuridad.

Dos maldiciones que están a punto de chocar

Gunter, por su parte, disfrutaba la escena con unas palomitas y un refresco, esperando ver una batalla tan legendaria como las de DBZ.

* * *

lo de al final, lo de DBZ fue una especie de chiste jeje, esque mientras escribia los parrafos finales me recordo a dbz, no se porque xD

este capitulo me quedo mas largo que los dos anteriores, eso compenzaria la semana atrasada jeje aunque al principio esa no era la idea, me salio largo por accitende, pero en mi opinion quedo muy bien, se que tengo que mejorar en varios aspectos

algo que para mi me parecio un reto algo dificil, el mas dificil en lo poco que llevo escribiendo fanfics, es escribir del rey helado, su personalidad es algo loca xD y no se si logre representarlo correctamente, espero que si.

¿reviews? :3


	4. Frió y oscuridad

ajjj me esforce mucho al escribir este capitulo, me gusto como me quedo pero opino que pudo ser mejor, en fin, ise todo lo que pude ¡Darte una semana completa en escribirlo!

todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward

la historia es mia

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_Capitulo 4: Frió y oscuridad._

Frió y Oscuridad. ¿Se puede imaginar un infierno mas terrible?, por si solas, ambas muestran desesperanza, desesperación. ¿Que hay mas horrible que quedarte cegado ante una oscuridad eterna? un extremo terror, asechado ante las criaturas de las sombras constantemente, sin saber que hay delante de ti en todo momento, sin saber cuando acabara esta pesadilla interminable; ¿que hay mas terrible que un frió infernal? un dolor cada vez mas insoportable, invadido por la presencia de la muerte, un frió que te congela cada parte de tu cuerpo, el dolor que sientes al respirar, a pesar de ser un aire congelante sientes como quema poco a poco tu interior, esperando impacientemente el momento de tu muerte.

¿Quien no a temido a la oscuridad? ¿quien no se a protegido del frió?. Juntas podrían causar la destrucción a este ya lastimado mundo, podría convertirlo en un infierno como ningún otro... nisiquiera como aquel infierno.

-¡Preparate a sentir el dolor de las tinieblas!- Grito la misteriosa mujer. Alzó el brazo y poco a poco en su mano se fue formando una esfera que desprendía de ella nada mas que oscuridad que, a pesar que debería ser lo contrario, parecía que apagaba la luz cerca de ella.

La lanzo en dirección al Rey Helado, la esfera de sombras era muy rápida, el Rey Helado logro esquivarla y esta esfera salio por la ventana para desaparecer en el cielo.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó la mujer al ver que fallo su ataque. Con ambas manos formo varias de esas esferas y las lanzo en dirección de su contrincante. Este formo una barrera de hielo alrededor de el que logro hacer que las esferas no lo lastimaran, aunque formaron varias grietas en el hielo,algunas llegaron directo a la pared del castillo dejando a estas a punto de derrumbarse.

-Oye mas cuidado, parece que me quisieras matar.- Dijo el rey, cosa que molesto a la mujer demonio.

-¡Esa es la idea, idiota!- Gritó furiosa la mujer. Aunque, si lo que dijo el rey es cierto, seria inútil intentar matarlo, se supone que es inmortal, aunque hay formas diferentes de inmortalidad, una de ellas es no morir nunca, ni por vejez, ni por enfermedad ni por heridas graves; aunque hay algunas que pueden morir con enfermedades o heridas letales; tal vez era el caso del Rey Helado, y si no era así ella estaba decidida a luchar hasta que uno caiga, muerto o no-. ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Continuaba lanzándole constantemente esas esferas de oscuridad, ella no era de las que hacen planes o estrategias para ganar, solo ataca, lo que su instinto le diga.

La pared del castillo termino por romperse, provocando que la luz del sol iluminara la habitación completamente pero eso no impedía que ella siguiera atacando, ya se estaba aburriendo de hacer lo mismo, el escudo del Rey Helado termino por romperse cosa que ella aprovecho para lanzar una esfera mayor que el logro esquivar por un par de centímetros.

-¡Rompiste mi pared, te tocara pagar las reparaciones!- Grito molesto el mago de hielo mientras comenzaba a volar hacia arriba de la habitación, ataco finalmente después de un rato de no haberlo hecho.

-¡Auch!- El ataque de hielo logro golpear en el hombro izquierdo a la mujer que se había confiado ya que el rey no había atacado en un buen rato. Aunque la herida no fue grave ella realmente se enfureció, aunque al principio no tenia nada en contra del sujeto mas que le irritaba y buscaba una buena pelea, ahora tenia razones para acabar con el, estaba tan confiada que ese golpe fue directo a su orgullo, ella podía ser muy rencorosa aveces, aunque debía admitir que en algunos casos dejaba de lado el rencor con facilidad, según ella, le gasta mucha energía y tiempo-. ¡Patada de demonio!- Grito saltando hacia su contrincante que se encontraba volando en ese momento y le dio una potente patada que lo lanzo lejos a una velocidad sorprendente hasta que se estrello en una montaña cercana.

-¡Cuac!- Grito algo preocupado Gunter que hasta el momento no se había movido de su lugar, corrió hacia donde estaba la ventana y que ahora son solo escombros de lo que antes era una pared de hielo. No iba a interferir, claro, sabia lo que el Rey Helado era capaz de hacer cada vez que se ponía serio ¿pero que tan serio tenia que estar para poder destruir a esa demonio?. El pingüino quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar su amo.

-Auch.- Dijo el Rey Helado levantandose-. Creo que esta chica si me quiere matar.

-¡Cuac!- Grito Gunter, recordándole al Rey Helado porque comenzó a pelear con esa mujer en primer lugar. Es increíble que el rey lo lograra escuchar desde esa distancia.

-Es cierto Gunter.- Dijo comenzando a volar furioso en dirección a la mujer-. ¡¿Que has hecho con Marceline?!

La misteriosa mujer no perdió tiempo, voló a toda velocidad hacia el Rey Helado rodeada de una tenebrosa aura oscura.

-¡¿Realmente olvidaste el porque te esta batalla?! ¡Y te haces llamar a ti mismo inmortal!- Si algo odiaba la mujer demonio de los mortales era su facilidad para olvidar cosas, el a pesar de ser inmortal ¿no recordaba lo sucedido hace pocos minutos?, no es que a ella le importara las razones de el para pelear, solo quería vengarse del golpe que recibió y, claro quería tener una buena batalla.

Ella giro sobre si misma impulsando así una fuerte patada que iba en dirección a la cara de su enemigo, el Rey Helado astutamente creo un escudo de hielo en sus brazos, los coloco sobre su cabeza y se protegió así de un golpe letal, aunque su escudo de hielo se rompió completamente. Ella se preparo para lanzar una segunda patada, esta vez concentro toda su aura oscura en su pierna derecha y ataco, esta vez con mayor fuerza, le tomo unos pocos segundos reunir todo su poder en esa patada pero fue tiempo suficiente para que su contrincante se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba y logro esquivarlo.

-Jajajaja.- Se burló-. Me lanzaste una patada y yo la pude esquivar porque soy muy veloz.- Esto irrito a la mujer que rápidamente cambio la dirección de su ataque dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago, aunque el ataque no fue tan poderoso como tenia planeado en un principio. El Rey Helado salio volando en dirección opuesta al ataque pero esta vez logro frenarse evitando que volviera a chocar con una montaña nuevamente.

-¿Quien es el veloz ahora?.- Dijo la mujer en tono de burla.

-¡Muy bien, se acabaron los jueguitos! ¡acabare contigo, no importa que seas una dama!- No es que se estuviera conteniendo por que ella era una mujer, solo lo dijo para aparentar que no estaba peleando enserio.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!

La mujer posó sus manos enfrente se su pecho y reunió toda la oscuridad en ellos formando una enorme esfera desigual después llevo sus manos al lado derecho de su cuerpo, tomo una posición de pelea e impulso la esfera para lanzarla finalmente. El Rey Helado alzo ambos brazos hacia arriba creando un helado rayo de hielo y nieve en sus manos, después disparo hacia su enemiga.

El frió y la oscuridad chocaron finalmente.

Como si fuera cosa del destino la luz del sol comenzó a desaparecer, unas oscura nubes grises comenzaron a cubrir completamente el cielo azul.

Ningún ataque quería ceder. Ambos ataques tenían el mismo poder. Después de unos eternos pocos segundos el ataque de hielo comenzó a dominar al ataque de oscuridad, la mujer al notar esto concentro aun mas su poder en su ataque lo que ocasiono que ambos ataques estuvieran parejos de nuevo. Después de unos segundos así la concentración de ambas energías causo una explosión entre ambos ataques lo que causo que el mago de hielo y la mujer demonio salieran volando a direcciones contrarias.

-¡Ajjj!.- Se quejo la mujer al estrellarse fuertemente contra la punta del castillo.

El Rey Helado al ya haber sido lanzado por los aires varias veces logro muy apenas detenerse para no estrellarse pero el impacto de la explosión fue tan fuerte que accidentalmente su corona callo al suelo. La mujer observo la escena.

-¡Mi corona! ¡mis poderes!- Exclamo al notar que su corona estaba cayendo, rápidamente trató de alcanzarla.

La mujer miró perpleja como la corona caía, le dio la sensación de que caía en cámara lenta, casi como si se estuviera deteniendo el tiempo, debía admitir que no había notado la corona en todo ese tiempo. Empezó teniendo una extraña sensación para después ser invadida por una ola de sentimientos que ella no comprendía, esa corona... ¿ella la había visto antes?

-¡Aaajjj!- Al intentar recordar donde había visto esa corona que se le hacia tan desconocida como familiar un enorme dolor comenzó en su cabeza, había sentido dolores en la cabeza pero siempre eran por golpes o porque estaba enferma pero... este dolor era incomparable, era como si su cerebro se quemara por dentro y por fuera, por completo-. ¡Aaaahh! ¡ya vasta, ya vasta!- Gritó desesperada la mujer que, aunque el dolor de la cabeza solo duro los pocos segundos en los que ella intento recordar, el impacto de ese dolor fue tan fuerte que en su mente ese dolor seguía ahí, quemandola por dentro, comenzó a sentirse muy débil.

La mujer bajo lentamente hasta el suelo cubierto de nieve intentando, aunque lo odie, olvidar esa horrible sensación, ¿cuando algo había sido tan necesario olvidarlo?. Mientras tanto el Rey Helado ya había bajado al suelo para tomar su corona que se había caído anteriormente y ponérsela rápidamente en la cabeza. La misteriosa mujer demonio aun no se recuperaba... no tenia opción, tenia que invocarlos.

Del suelo comenzaron a emerger muertos... muerto vivientes, seres desafortunados que perecieron ante tal reino de hielo.

-¡Atacad al mago de hielo!- Ordeno la mujer.

-¡Hay!- Se asusto el Rey Helado al ver a los cadáveres lentamente acercarse a el-. Oye, yo también puedo hacer eso.- Dijo con mucha confianza-.¡Ataquen hombres de nieve!- Grito mientras formaba con sus poderes un ejercito de hombres de nieve.

Ambos ejercidos, los muertos vivientes y los hombres de nieve se acercaron para luchar, como ambos ejercidos eran lentos tardaron varios segundos en encontrarse, cuando finalmente se juntaron comenzó la batalla. Había golpes, mordidas, mas golpes; incluso un hombre de nieve logro arrancarle un brazo a un muerto, mientras otro muerto le arranco el otro brazo a su compañero para golpear al hombre de nieve. Y así estuvieron por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente ambos ejercidos quedaron destruidos.

-¡Hombres de nieve, levantense que aun no ganamos!- Grito el rey.

-Oh por Glob.- Dijo la mujer que intentando contener una risa, toda esa escena le pareció algo graciosa. Ya estaba casi completamente recuperada. Esto aun no acababa.

La mujer de un salto llego hasta donde se encontraba su contrincante, reunió rápidamente todo su poder en una poderosa patada que esta vez el Rey Helado no pudo esquivar, fue lanzado tan fuertemente que se estrello contra unas rocas cercanas y estas se destruyeron con el impacto.

-Hay... eso me dolió.- Dijo el Rey Helado intentando levantarse.

La mujer corrió velozmente hasta su contrincante y al estar cerca de el rápidamente salto varios metros en el aire, reunió su poder en su pierna derecha para darle una segunda patada, aun mas poderosa que la anterior, contra el suelo. El Rey Helado, al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente la chica, reunió todo su poder y lanzo un ataque directo hacia ella. Ella se dio cuenta que el ataque de su contrincante era mas poderoso que su patada pero ella había reunido demasiado poder en su patada y ahora no podía detenerse.

-¡Aaaah!- Grito la mujer al ser impactada por el poderoso ataque que la lanzo varios metros hacia el cielo para después precipitarse a un velocidad enorme contra el suelo.

Una vez callo se arrastro varios metros contra la nieve quedando muy raspada de los brazos y espalda. Intento levantarse pero una vez que abrió los ojos el Rey Helado estaba volando varios metros encima de ella preparando un ataque igual de poderoso que el anterior. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue embestida con ese poderoso ataque de hielo y nieve quedando enterrada en el suelo.

-Eso... ¡ESO ME DOLIO MUCHO!- Grito completamente furiosa la mujer después de un par de segundos de estar inconsciente en el suelo.

Rápidamente se levanto y dio un enorme salto hasta donde se encontraba el mago de hielo dándole una fuerte patada que lo lanzo al suelo. Ella rápidamente se acerco y al ver que no se levantaba formo una esfera de oscuridad en su mano, se acerco un poco mas para no fallar en su ataque. Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarlo el Rey Helado a una velocidad increíble se paro y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-Au, au, au.- Se quejó del dolor la mujer.

-Jaja.- Se burló el rey-. Te confiaste y yo te golpeé.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa anciano?!- Grito mientras le daba un muy fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Grito el rey mientras le regresaba el puñetazo.

-Oh... así que vamos a hacer esto de la forma tradicional.- Dijo sombría la mujer para después darle otro fuerte puñetazo.

De un momento a otro, la batalla que era del frió contra la oscuridad se volvió una típica pelea a puñetazos. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas por el impacto de los puños a la cara.

Golpe y golpe, golpe y golpe.

Después de un rato así y de haber recibido poco mas de 20 puñetazos cada uno...

-¡Hay, ya me harté!- Grito la mujer reuniendo su poder de oscuridad en su puño derecho dándole así al Rey Helado un fuerte golpe que lo lanzo por aires.

La mujer se acercó lentamente al lugar donde el cayó. Creo una esfera de nuevo para atacarlo, esta vez se acerco mas cuidadosamente, no quería otro ataque inesperado. Justo cuando estaba apunto de lanzar su poderoso ataque nuevamente, el Rey Helado con sus poderes convirtió la nieve en donde ella estaba parada en un resbaloso hielo. Ella resbalo lanzando su ataque por error directo al nublado cielo para desaparecer entre la nubes.

-Aaaaajjj.- Se quejo la mujer que aun estaba tirada en el suelo de hielo. Estaba extremadamente irritada y algo avergonzada, había caído en sus sucios trucos otra vez.

-Jajaja volviste a caer, ¿entendiste? volviste a...- El Rey Helado no pudo terminar su frase porque la mujer lo ataco rápidamente con otra de sus esferas de oscuridad.

La mujer comenzó a lanzar cientos de esos ataques como hizo al principio de la batalla, esta vez el rey no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. Si algo era muy repetitivo en cada una de las batallas de ella es que esta es muy impredecible, solo ataca por instinto, no le importa cuanta energía utilice... grave error.

-Haaaa.- Grito la mujer al lanzarse contra su oponente y darle así una fuerte patada en el estomago. Ella hizo esto porque noto que ya había utilizado mucha de su energía en esas esferas, además estaba cansada, ya no quería alargar esa batalla.

Por el fuerte impacto de la patada en el estomago el Rey Helado salio volando hacia la dirección contraria pero no tuvo tiempo de estrellarse contra algo, rápidamente la mujer apareció a su lado derecho para darle otra poderosa patada que lo lanzo lejos entrando curiosamente a la habitación de su castillo por la parte donde se suponía había una pared y ahora son solo escombros, regresaron al lugar donde inicio la pelea.

-Cuac.- Dijo Gunter mientras se apartaba rápidamente del lugar. No es que estuviera huyendo, simplemente la pelea se le hizo tan interesante que no quería ser un estorbo entre ellos dos.

El Rey Helado se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su habitación, incapaz de poderse levantar, había recibido muchos golpes. La mujer entro a la habitación y se acerco despreocupada al lugar donde se encontraba su contrincante herido. Estaba dispuesta a terminar con esto de un solo golpe.

-¡Cuac!- Gritó Gunter intentando animar a su amo-. cuac, cuac.

-¿Que dices pequeño pingüino?- Le preguntó la mujer al entender lo que el pingüino decía.

-¡Silencio Gunter!- Grito el mago de hielo que aun se encontraba en el suelo-. ¡No le digas que si alguien me mata si moriré!

-Oh, ya entiendo.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maligna. Conque se trataba de ese tipo de inmortalidad, no se puede morir por causa de la vejez, pero si alguien lo asesina...

La mujer se acerco lentamente a su enemigo, estaba feliz porque creyó que no podría matarlo, pero ahora sabe que puede quitarle la vida a este ser insignificante. No es que ella mate personas al azar, solo por diversión, aunque si le divierte mucho, ella dejaba a casi todos vivir, no por respeto a sus vidas, si no... se podría decir por capricho, ella veía a los demás como insignificantes hormigas, las dejaba vivir porque no eran ninguna molestia para ella y era divertido tener a alguien a quien atormentar. Pero, si era necesario, o simplemente si a ella le diera la gana de derramar la sangre de alguien, no le importaba matar a unos cuantos, después de todo ella no sentía nada al matarlos.

Se acercó a el y cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros de distancia vio su corona. Esa dorada corona, con diamantes rojos. Al parecer esa corona le daba todos los poderes al mago, talvez incluso le daba también la inmortalidad, esa extraña corona que por alguna razón le molestaba tanto mirarla, no se iba a arriesgar, seria mejor si le quitara esa corona. Se coloco encima de el sosteniendolo para que no se moviera, después le arrebato la corona de la cabeza.

-¡Oye, quitate de encima! ¡No querrás abusar de mi!- Grito el Rey Helado intentando empujarla para que se quitara de encima de el.

-¡Cua, cuac cuac!.

-No te pongas celoso pingüinito.- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Gunter-. No pienso hacerle nada, solo lo voy a matar.- Dijo tranquilamente la mujer. Extrañamente después de eso Gunter se calmó.

-¡Estas muy pesada! ¡bajate de encima y devuelveme mi corona!.

-¡Callate viejo tonto!- Grito la mujer-. No eres tan valiente sin tu preciada corona ¿verdad? ¿que piensas hacer al respecto, imbécil?

-¡Primero voy a matarte y después te obligare a decirme que le hiciste a Marceline!- Dijo decidido.

Ella se sorprendió con las palabras de su enemigo, no solo porque lo que dijo no tenia sentido, si no por su extraña preocupación innecesaria por Marceline. ¿Que había pasado con Marceline desde la ultima vez que la vio? Marceline a tenido amigos, pero siempre eran seres inmortales como ella, así como ese grupo de fantasmas con los que Marceline siempre estaba, ella nunca se haría amiga de mortales, ni te seres tan patéticos como este sujeto. Aunque Marceline había tenido amigos nadie se preocuparía tanto por ella como este sujeto, ni como los otros dos mortales que conoció esa noche. ¿Que había hecho Marceline para ser querida por los habitantes de este lugar? ¿Por que los mortales querrían a una malvada vampiro como ella? ¿acaso Marceline se había ablandado mucho mas de lo que pensaba? ¡¿porque querían a Marceline?! ¡¿porque se preocupaban por ella?! ¡¿PORQUE ELLA Y NO YO?!

Tristeza.

En su mano derecha formo una esfera de oscuridad con lo ultimo de energía que le quedaba, a esos pocos centímetros de distancia era imposible fallar. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo voltio a ver casualmente la corona que tenia sujetada en la mano izquierda, tenia una muy extraña sensación al sujetar esa corona y ahora que la veía directamente esa extraña sensación se intensifico. Se vio reflejada en esos diamantes rojizos, comenzó a temblar, ella no comprendía la razón de semejante reacción que no era digna de ella, acaso era... no, no podía ser posible ¿o si?.

Miedo.

Primero tristeza y ahora miedo, ¿como era posible que ella sintiera tales sentimientos? y ni siquiera estaba segura de la razón. Un demonio como ella debería causar esos oscuros sentimientos a sus víctimas, no lo contrario ¿que le estaba pasando?

Era hora de terminar con todo esto, eliminar estos extraños sentimientos de un solo golpe. Lanzo su ataque a su enemigo dispuesta no solo a matarlo, también a destrozarle la cara y dejar su cadáver irreconocible, el ataque fue veloz, con todas las energías que le quedaban y con todo su orgullo puesto en el, fue un golpe tan fuerte que se escucho como una poderosa explosión cuando... cuando ella se detuvo. Si, justo en el ultimo segundo, ¡no!, en la ultima fracción de segundo ella se detuvo. Su esfera de oscuridad se desvaneció y sus ultimas energías y todo su orgullo se fueron con el... ¡¿QUE PASO?! ¡¿porque no lo ataco?! ¡¿por que mierda no lo mato? ¿acaso...?

Dudas

Tristeza, miedo, dudas ¡¿que seguía después?!. Ella se encontraba completamente confusa, no dejaba de temblar, era algo que no había sentido antes, debía admitirlo, ella había sentido tristeza y algo de miedo a lo largo de su existencia pero nunca en una batalla y mucho menos con esa intensidad pero... ¿dudas? ¿dudas de matar a alguien?. No podía creerlo, en 1000 años jamas, jamas había dudado de acabar con la vida de alguien ¿porque ahora? ¿porque tan de repente? ¿porque el?. Ella estaba segura de que no tenia nada que ver de que el era amigo de Marceline, o eso creía, a ella nunca le a importado los amigos de Marceline, ni siquiera si tiene amigos o no; y era obvio que las dudas no eran por esa corona que por alguna razón incomprensible le causaba tanto temor solo con tocarla... ¡la corona!, tontamente la soltó de su mano izquierda y esta callo al suelo rebotando un par de veces. Eso debía ser ¡la corona lo protegió! por eso no pudo atacarlo... pero ¿porque estos sentimientos no desaparecen? ¿y si no fue la corona? ella simplemente no pudo atacarlo, algo en su interior no lo permitió, ¿acaso había una parte de ella que no conocía?. Sus ojos la traicionaron...

Lágrimas.

La mujer comenzó a llorar ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? no dejo de preguntárselo en su interior ¿acaso ya no había ni una gota de orgullo en su interior? ¿porque de todas las personas no podía matarlo a el? ¿porque todos menos el? alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

-Oye ¿porque lloras? me mojas la cara.- Dijo molesto el rey.

-Ujjj.- Ella comenzó a limpiarse fuertemente las lágrimas, estaba muy avergonzada y extremadamente furiosa consigo misma, y ni siquiera sabia el porque de sus actos, no podía caer mas bajo ¿que podría pasar ahora?.

-¿Rey Helado?- Se escucho una voz femenina acercarse al lugar-. Rey Helado, decidí venir a verte aprovechando que el cielo estaba nublado ¿pero que rayos paso aquí? ¿te volviste a meter en problemas con Finn y Jake?

-Maldición.- Dijo la mujer al reconocer la voz.

-¿Rey Helado que... ?- Marceline se quedo pasmada al ver tal escena, el Rey Helado se encontraba tirado en el suelo y encima de el se encontraba una mujer, y esa mujer era...-. ¡¿Pero que cosa esta pasando aquí?!

-¡Marceline!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el Rey Helado y la mujer demonio.

-¡Rey Helado!- Exclamo muy sorprendida la vampiresa.

-Hola Marceline.- Dijo el rey.

-M.. ma.. ¡MADRE!- Estaba totalmente impactada al reconocer a su madre.

-Oh... Hola hija.- Dijo la misteriosa mujer con una tranquilidad fingida.

* * *

fue un gran reto escribir este capitulo, aveces se me iba la inspiracion y otras veces regresaba y asi

realmente apenas me crei capaz de poder escribir sobre una pelea y creo que para ser mi primera vez quedo bien :)

y disfrute mucho al escribirlo.

finalmente aparecio Marceline :) la trama esta avansando y esta cada vez mas interesante, seguire escribiento los proximos capitulos (ya falta menos de la mitad creo yo) se sabra mas sobre su madre

¿reviews?


	5. Amor y pan dulce

wow, fue un muy duro trabajo escribir este capitulo, trabaje en el por mas de una semana, pero eso si, me quedo muy largo el capitulo xD

desde el principio imagine mas o menos este capitulo, por eso estoy tan emocionada por subirlo, todo se reduce a esto xD

todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward

la historia es mia

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_Capitulo 5: Amor y pan dulce._

Ella recordó el momento en que inicio todo.

En un tiempo indefinido, en un lugar perdido, ella nació de entre la oscuridad.

-¿Do..donde estoy?- Pregunte al abrir los ojos y lo que vi fue igual a cuando los tenia cerrados, oscuridad-. ¿Q...u.. que pasa?- Pregunte temerosa esperando a que alguien me contestara, alguien que no estaba ahí, o al menos eso creía.

Intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, no pude moverme, estaba muy cansada y lo único que veía era infinita oscuridad. Te la oscuridad apareció un hombre, un extraño hombre vestido de traje, con piel azulada, con dientes y orejas afiladas, cabello corto negro, y unos ojos felinos color rojo.

-Me alegra que despertaras amor.

-¿Qui...qui... quien eres?- Pregunte alarmada-. ¿Q..que pasa? ¿donde estoy?

Mi cabeza me dolía al intentar recordar cualquier cosa, me lleve mi mano a la frente, entonces vi que mi piel también era azulada, después descubrí mi cabello, tenia una larga y hermosa cabellera oscura, tan oscura como aquel lugar en donde me encontraba. ¿Quien era yo? ¿que cosa era yo?

-Soy tu esposo, amada mía.- Me dijo viéndome directo a los ojos, cosa que me asusto.

-¿Acaso... e olvidado algo?- Pregunte mas para mi misma que para otra cosa.

-No has olvidado nada, cielo, ¿como ibas a olvidar algo? acabas de nacer.- Me dijo, entonces lo comprendí, no tenia recuerdos porque apenas ese día nací, no tenia ningún motivo para dudar de mi... esposo.

-¿Que cosa soy?

-Eres un demonio, querida.- Me dijo con una cara felizmente aterradora-. Y juntos gobernáremos toda la Nocheosfera.

-¿Soy un... de... demonio?- Pregunte totalmente aterrada.

-Claro que si amor, y esa no es la mejor parte.- Me dijo con una enorme alegría que me pareció a mi muy aterradora.

-¿Cu... cual es la mejor parte?-¨Pregunte aterrada.

-Mira.

Yo observe algo que tenia entre sus brazos, no lo había notado antes, era una pequeña cobija color rosa, al verla mi corazón latió muy fuerte. El se acerco a mi, se arrodillo al lado mio, me ayudo a sentarme y entonces me lo entrego yo lo sostuve entre mis brazos. Observe impactada lo que estaba envolvido en esa cobija, era nada menos que un pequeño bebé.

-Tenemos una hija.- Esas palabras que salieron de su boca pasaron por mi mente, casi lentamente. Intente encontrarle sentido a esas palabras.

-¿Una hija? ¿eso significa que ella y yo...?- Pregunte casi en estado de shock.

-¿Nacieron al mismo tiempo? si.

Nací con una hija, mi nacimiento fue el suyo también, nací junto a mi hija, nacimos a la vez. Al nacer ya tenia algo que era mio y solamente mio, tal vez fue eso lo que causo que no enloqueciera.

-Y no solo es nuestra hija.- Dijo con una voz sombría.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunte después de unos segundos, ya un poco mas calmada.

-Ella es el inicio.- Comenzó a decir con su tenebrosa voz-. El inicio del fin. Ella es la llave para la destrucción de la humanidad. Este mundo esta por llegar a su fin...

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era imposible nacer con una hija, pero ¿porque iba a dudar de mi esposo?, pero aun así lo hice, ¿acaso había algo mas antes de mi nacimiento? ¿acaso era alguien mas? ¿o solo había esa oscuridad con la que nacimos?

...

Ya te regreso en el tiempo de nuestra historia, la mujer miraba tranquila a su hija mientras esta la miraba con indignación.

-¡Madre ¿que estas haciendo aquí?!- Dijo Marceline totalmente molesta.

-¿Que acaso una madre no puede ir a visitar a su hija?- Dijo la mujer con su sombría y seductora voz de siempre.

-¡No! ¡me refiero a que haces aquí, el la casa del Rey Helado!

-Amm, estaba cansada y decidí venir a descansar aquí, pero este anciano lo complico todo.- Dijo con una voz totalmente despreocupada.

-¡Madre! ¡¿que te paso?!- Grito preocupada Marceline al notar la grave cantidad de heridas, golpes y rasguños que tenia su madre.

-¡Fue estupendo Marceline!- Dijo la mujer extrañamente emocionada-. ¡Hubo golpes, patadas, bolas de energía, explosiones, traumas psicológico y hasta zombies! ¡debiste haberlo visto! ¡la mejor pelea que e tenido!- Concluyo espeluznantemente sonriente.

-¿Tu peleaste con...?- Pregunto la vampiresa impactada.- ¡Rey Helado!- Exclamó desviando su atención al rey que aun se encontraba en el suelo. Rápidamente lo ayudo a levantarse y a colocar nuevamente la corona en su cabeza, esto ultimo lo hizo con una extraña expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

La mujer solo observo como su hija se preocupaba por ese sujeto ¿como era posible que se preocupara mas por el? ella también había recibido mucho daño , aunque mas psicológico que físico ¿porque nadie se preocupaba por ella?. A la mujer aun le costaba mucho entender porque no había podido matar a aquel hombre ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿porque incluso ahora aunque se muera de ganas de matarlo el simple hecho de imaginarlo le causaba temor?

-Rey Helado ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la vampira con la preocupación reflejada en su voz.

-Claro que estoy bien.- Dijo el rey-. Solo me rompí un par de costillas pero nada grave.

Marceline lo miró extrañada, pero realmente estaba muy aliviada de que no le pasara nada, el definitivamente tuvo mucha suerte, muy pocos son los que peleaban con su madre y lograban sobrevivir, y eso es solo porque ella les perdonaba la vida pero ¿que razón tenia su madre para dejar vivir al Rey Helado? o tal vez no tuvo tiempo de matarlo.

-¡Madre!- Le grito la vampiresa a la mujer-. ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡¿Por que lo atacaste?!- Marceline estaba notablemente molesta.

-Ajjj... solo planeaba arrojarlo por la ventana y dejarlo fuera de su hogar por un par de horas para que yo pudiera descansar, el es el que comenzó a atacarme, yo solo me defendí.- Concluyo la mujer en tono serio. Marceline no tenia motivos para dudar sobre las razones de su madre, cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas sabe que ella no miente.

-Rey Helado ¿porque atacaste a mi madre?

-¿Yo ataque a tu madre?- Preguntó confundido el mago de hielo, cosa que provoco que la mujer demonio se enfureciera.

-¡Claro que me atacaste! ¡creíste que le había hecho algo a Marceline y no era verdad!- Le grito furiosa la mujer.

Marceline se sorprendió por las palabras de su madre ¿el Rey Helado se preocupo por ella? al escuchar eso la vampira sintió algo de felicidad y nostalgia en su interior.

-¿Yo lo hice?

-¡Claro que lo hiciste!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! ¡de verdad!

-No recuerdo.

-¡¿NO RECUERDAS?! ¡Tu me golpeaste! ¡Me lastimaste la cara, tengo heridas en los brazos y piernas, gaste toda mi energía en intentar ganarte! ¡incluso me rompí una uña!

-¡Ah, cierto! la pelea.- Dijo el rey como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento-. ¿Y porque peleábamos en primer lugar?

-¡Aaaaaaajjjj! ¡voy a MATARTE!- Gritó totalmente enfurecida la mujer.

Ella no tenia energía para lanzar un ataque, pero el tampoco. Vio al lado suyo un trozo de hielo con una punta afilada, "perfecto" pensó ella. Recogió el trozo de hielo y se acerco al mago de hielo para encajarselo fuertemente en el corazón.

-¡Alto madre!- Se interpuso Marceline entre su madre y el rey.

-¿Que te pasa Marceline? ¿Porque defiendes a este hombre?- Pregunto curiosa y molesta la mujer, aunque en el fondo estaba muy agradecida, no importa como, ella no hubiera logrado matar al mago de hielo.

-P...p..porque..yo.- A Marceline le temblaban los labios, al parecer se le dificultaba decirlo.

-¡¿Porque Marceline?! ¡¿porque defiendes a este vejete?!¡¿que es el para ti?!

-Porque yo...- Dijo en susurros, intentando ganar valor para decirlo-. ¡Por que yo lo amo, madre!

-¿Q...que dijiste?- La mujer demonio la miro pasmada, la cara de Marceline estaba tan seria que era indudable que no mentía.

-Lo que escuchaste madre.- Dijo Marcy con voz temblorosa, ya casi no podía mas, intentaba contener sus lágrimas lo mas que podía.  
Pero Marceline, el es... muy mayor para ti.- Dijo la mujer totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¿de que habl...- Pregunto la vampiresa totalmente confusa, entonces lo comprendió-. ¡Espera!- Dijo muy avergonzada-. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No te esa forma! ¡que asco, que asco!- Grito como niña chiquita, no pensó que sus palabras se malinterpretarían de esa forma-. Me refiero.- Dijo ya mas tranquila-. El me cuido, el protegió de mi, fue mi amigo y... aunque el ya no recuerde los momentos que pasamos yo... yo se que el... aun me recuerda a mi.- Concluyo esto ultimo ya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, entonces volteo a ver al Rey Helado que solo la miraba con total confusión lo cual provoco que ella soltara aun mas en llanto.

La mujer la observo llorar, y por un momento los sentimientos de su hija llegaron a ella, sintió una gran necesitad de animarla pero su orgullo era mucho mas fuerte. ¿Amor? ella solo a sentido amor hacia su hija ¿pero de que servía si ella no sabia demostrar su amor? ¿como amar a alguien si ella no se ama a si misma? así que la palabra amor era casi indiferente para ella.

-¿Como puedes amarlo? Yo nunca podría amar a alguien que olvida, incluso olvido el tiempo que pasaste con el ¿como puedes amar a alguien así?- Dijo la mujer con amargura.

-Porque...- Dijo Marceline secándose las lágrimas-. Porque el me cuido cuando tu ni mi padre estaban.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. La mujer, hace un tiempo descubrió que la razón por la que fue creada fue solo para cuidar de su hija, cosa que le dolió mucho, y ahora el dolor era mucho mas fuerte ya que su propia hija le restrega en la cara que no hizo un buen trabajo.

-Marceline, yo...- Dijo con sincero arrepentimiento.

-¡YO NADA! ¡Simon fue mas padre para mi de lo que tu y papa han sido en mil años!

-Marceline yo lo... lo...- Intento decir, pero era algo muy difícil para ella-. Yo lo sien...- Cerro los ojos fuertemente como si intentara escapar de esa situación, al final su orgullo le gano, levando la cabeza y miro a su hija sin nada mas que decir.

-Es increíble que haya pensado que te preocupabas por mi.- Le grito a su madre totalmente molesta y triste-. Se supone que eres mi madre, ¿por que no estabas ahí?- De sus ojos las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

¿Preocuparse por Marceline? Ella solo se había preocupado por 3 personas a lo largo de su existencia; su hija, su esposo y ella misma; Marceline hace tiempo que creció así que asumió que ya no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por ella, y su esposo... hace tiempo que dejo de preocuparse por cualquier cosa que hiciera. Así que la única persona en la que se preocupaba era ella misma, por nadie mas, y nadie mas se preocupa por ella. Asumiendo de que se vuelva a preocupar por su hija ¿y de ella quien se preocupa? ¿hay alguien a quien le importo?

La mujer se quedo observando a su hija sin saber que decir, este era el peor día de todos, pero la cosa se ponía mucho, mucho peor. Lo inesperado, o mejor dicho lo impensable sucedió.

Un ruido llego de la otra dirección de la habitación, lo cual provocó que ellos voltearan rápidamente para ver que había provocado ese ruido. La mujer miro totalmente impactada al ver el extraño sujeto que se encontraba en el lugar, era un demonio, y no cualquier demonio, era uno de los mas fieles sirvientes de su esposo. Ella que se había esforzado tanto para que no la encontraran, esto no podía estar pasando.

-¡Tu! ¡¿que haces aquí?!- Pregunto impactada y furiosa la mujer al demonio sirviente.

-Lo siento alteza.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer-. Tengo ordenes de su esposo para buscarla y así regresarla a su hogar.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte!

-Tengo ordenes de invocar a su esposo una vez la encuentre.

-¡No, espera!- La mujer intento detenerlo pero el dolor de una de sus heridas no la dejo avanzar, era demasiado tarde ¡¿esto no puede ser?!

El demonio dibujo una cara en la pared y canto la oración correspondiente.

"¡Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum!".

Un portal se abrió justo en ese momento. Ella se quedo pasmada al ver como su esposo salia lentamente del portal, ¿de que había servido escapar?, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y definitivamente no quería verlo ahora. No tenia la fuerza suficiente para ganarle, tal vez en otro momento, pero no ahora, había gastado todas sus energías, además no quería que el la viera en esa... condición, había tenido tantos problemas emocionales en los últimos minutos que sentía que con la mas mínima cosa iba a explotar.

Del portal salio un demonio, y no cualquier demonio, se trataba del gobernante de la Nocheosfera, aquel que lleva por nombre Hunson Abadeer. Marceline no podía creer que ahora estaba frente a su padre y su madre al mismo tiempo ¿porque estaba pasando esto?

-Cuando tiempo sin verte querida.- Dijo el demonio dirigiéndose a su mujer. Ella lo miro sin saber que decir-. Oh, y veo que tu también estas aquí, Marceline.

-Hola padre.- Dijo la vampiresa con resentimiento.

-Cuac. Dijo Gunter al reconocer al demonio que una vez intento quitarle el alma.

-Oh, eres tu ser oscuro.- Dijo el demonio dirigiéndose al pingüino-. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para tomar tu alma, aunque apuesto que seria una batalla histórica entre tu y yo. Pero ahora debo concentrarme en llevar a mi esposa a casa.

-Cuac.

-¡Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte!- Grito la mujer con voz amenazante mientras se ponía a la defensiva

Su esposo la miro detenidamente, ella tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, cosa que el no paso por alto.

-Cielo ¿que te paso? ¿que son esas heridas?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Es que yo...- Ella comenzó a decir muy avergonzada, ¿que pasaría si se enterara que no pudo matar a su contrincante?, ella intento controlar su tono de voz y mas tranquila continuo-. Estaba peleando con ese sujeto de ahí.- Dijo mientras señalaba al Rey Helado-. Le di algo de ventaja.- Mintió para encubrir el porque de tantas heridas en ella-. Estaba apunto de matarlo pero llego Marceline.

El demonio noto la presencia del mago de hielo, este parecía no poner gran atención a la situación, y también noto que su hija Marceline estaba muy apegada a el. ¿Su esposa no pudo matarlo porque llego Marceline? ¿acaso Marceline no quería que ese sujeto muriera y por eso su esposa no lo mato? ¿o era por algo mas? ¿tal vez era por...

Sea como sea, era hora de acabar con eso, ¿porque no lo acabo desde el principio en primer lugar?, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse mas, y menos con el.

-Amor.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa-. Mata a ese hombre.

-¿Q...que?.- Pregunto la mujer en un susurro apenas audible.

-Te e dicho que lo mates.

-No estoy de humor para matar a nadie.- Dijo intentando idear una excusa.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, te ordeno que lo mates.

-¿Como que matarme?- Dijo al fin el Rey Helado-. Primero te mato yo.

-Silencio Rey Helado.- Le dijo Marceline intentando hacer que se callara, no quería que su padre tuviera mas razones para matarlo, por mas pequeñas que fueran.

-¡Marceline, alejate de el!- Ordeno el demonio a su hija.

-¡Ven aquí y obligame!- Le grito la vampisera desafiandolo.

-¡Ya matalo!- Le gritó a su mujer.

-¡NO!- Grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¿Que quieres decir con no?- Pregunto el demonio totalmente furioso.

-Amm... este, yo.- La mujer rápidamente se arrepintió de haber reaccionado de esa manera, ahora todos tenían su vista clavada en ella.- Es que el... es muy importante para Marceline, así que creí que no había ningún problema si ella conservaba a su amigo.- Dijo deseando que esa escusa fuera mas que creíble.

-No importa, Marceline puede hacer mas amigos, ¡matalo ya!- El ya estaba totalmente harto de esa situación.

-Yo... no lo haré.- Dijo totalmente avergonzada, ni siquiera ella aprobaba el no querer matarlo. Quería hacerlo, quería matarlo y terminar con esta confusión, pero sabia que aunque lo intentara no podría hacerlo.

El demonio observo a su esposa, se dio cuenta por su mirada que, aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo, no mataría al mago de hielo por nada del mundo, y no se trataba de otro capricho de ella, era algo mas. "Esto se esta saliendo de control" pensó "estúpido Rey Helado, debí matarte hace siglos".

Ya no se podía deshacer lo hecho, su esposa empezaba a dudar, si esto seguía así... La idea era de que su esposa lo matara para terminar con cualquier duda en ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Era tiempo de acabar con Simon Petrikov antes de que todo el esfuerzo que a hecho por años se fuera a la basura.

-Entonces, yo lo haré.- Dijo con una voz sombría.

La mujer solo se limitó a observar como su esposo se acercaba al Rey Helado con la intención de matarlo. Ella quería detenerlo, pero no pensaba caer tan bajo como para hacer algo así, además aunque lo intentara ella se encontraba muy débil y no tenia energías para luchar, solo quedaría en ridículo.

-¡Vasta, padre!- Volvió a interponerse Marceline-. ¡¿Porque es necesario matarlo?!

-No lo entenderías Marceline, ahora apartate.

-¡No, no te dejare!

-¡Dije que te apartaras!- Grito el demonio convirtiéndose en una enorme y horrorosa criatura-. ¡Siento esto Marceline, pero no me dejas opción!- Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a su hija, arrojándola hacia un lado.

-Aaaaah- Marceline cayó al suelo quedando muy adolorida y algo desorientada.

-¡Espera!- Dijo el Rey Helado-. Aun no me das mi ultimo deseo.  
-¿Ah? ¿y que quieres?- Pregunto el demonio.

-Seguir vivo.- Dijo-. Y casarme con una princesa, de preferencia la Dulce Princesa que es mi favorita, y aun no digo mis ultimas palabras ¡con mis ultimas palabras maldigo a la Princesa Grumosa!

-¿Terminaste?- Pregunto fastidiado el demonio.

-¡No aun no termino! ¡¿Como pudiste golpear a Marceline?!¡Se supone que es tu prima o algo así!

-Soy su PADRE, y tu ya estas muerto.- Se acerco con la intención de eliminarlo por completo.

Marceline apenas se recupero, pero ya era tarde, su padre estaba apunto de matarlo, todo su mundo estaba a punto de ser destruido en un instante.

La mujer observaba como su esposo estaba a segundos de matarlo. Ella no quería que muriera, ni siquiera sabia la razón por la cual ese extraño mago de hielo le preocupaba tanto, deseaba tanto protegerlo pero no podía, y no solo porque no tenia poder para hacerlo, su orgullo no la dejaba ¿que tan difícil era gritarle a su esposo que no lo matara? ¿que tan difícil era suplicarle que tuviera piedad de su vida?, deseaba hacerlo, pero su orgullo, su orgullo peleaba con ese deseo de protegerlo, y eso dolía... dolía mucho. Se limito a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y orar por un milagro, ella no creía en los milagros ¿pero que otra cosa podía hacer?, un milagro, un milagro.

Un milagro.

-Haaaaaaaaa.- Gritó cierto humano con un gorro en la cabeza y una mochila verde mientras le daba un fuerte espadazo a el demonio.

-¡Finn!- Gritó la vampiresa totalmente sorprendida pero a la vez totalmente feliz al ver a Finn el humano, nunca se había puesto tan feliz al verlo.

-Y yo también.- Dijo Jake llegando al lugar.

La mujer demonio los miro pasmada, eran los mismos sujetos de esa noche, esos que eran amigos de Marceline. Sintió una extraña felicidad al verlos, si esto no era un milagro ¿que lo era?

-¡Finn! ¡Jake!- Grito la vampisera acercándose a ellos totalmente aliviada-. ¿Como llegaron aquí?

-Pues veras Marcy-. Explico Finn-. Nos dirigíamos a tu casa.

-Finn estuvo muy preocupado por ti toda la madrugada.- Continuo Jake.

-Pero en el camino nos encontramos con la princesa Slime.

-Que aparentemente había escapado del castillo del Rey Helado.

-Le preguntamos que sucedía y nos contó que tu la habías arrojado por la ventana del castillo.- Explico sonriente Finn-. Yo sabia que no harías tal cosa Marceline, así que asumí que fue esa chica que se parece a ti.- Dijo señalando a la mujer demonio-. La conocimos en la noche, entro a nuestra casa pensando que tu aun vivías ahí, se comió toda nuestra comida.

-Cosa que me enojo mucho.- Dijo molesto Jake.

-Le indicamos donde vivías y ella partió a tu casa.

-Y por eso Finn estuvo preocupado por ti toda la noche, ya no pudo volver a dormir.

-Jeje, si.- Dijo el humano algo apenado-. Entonces supimos que ella se encontraba aquí en el Reino Helado.

-Y como Finn también se preocupo por esa chica.- Dijo pícaro Jake.

-¡Vasta Jake!- Le grito el humano al perro, estaba totalmente avergonzado-. En fin, nos dirigimos aquí rápidamente y vimos a tu padre queriendo matar al Rey Helado.

-Y como el Rey Helado no estaba haciendo nada malo en este momento, Finn decidió salvarlo.

-Si, además.- Dijo Finn-. No se que tipo de relación tengas con el Rey Helado, Marceline, pero se que de cierta forma es importante para ti.- Dijo Finn recordando la vez en la que el y su hermano adoptivo vieron al rey en casa de Marceline.

-Te lo agradezco Finn.- Dijo la vampiresa dandole un fuerte abrazo al humano, cosa que hizo que el se sonrojara un poco. Ella estaba totalmente agradecida, gracias a el Simon no murió, no sabia como agradecerle-. Por cierto chicos.- Dijo separándose de Finn-. La chica que se parece a mi, es mi madre.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa.

La mujer observo como su hija se llevaba tan bien con sus amigos, debía admitir que el el fondo se sentía algo celosa de su hija, ¿que le había pasado en el tiempo en que no la había visto? ¿que tanto había cambiado su hija? ¿que había hecho para tener amigos que se preocupen de esa forma por ella?

Pero la cosa aun no terminaba, Hunson Abadeer estaba mas furioso que nunca, estaba dispuesto a contraatacar.

-¿Como te atreves a atacarme así?- Dijo el demonio aun transformado en esa horrorosa criatura.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Marceline, ni a la mama de Marceline y ni siquiera al Rey Helado!- Grito valientemente el humano.

-Hay, gracias Finn, me alagas.- Dijo el mago de hielo.

-¡Cállese Rey Helado!- Le grito Finn al rey, la verdad es que se sentía incomodo protegiendo al Rey Helado.

-Eso no es te tu incumbencia humano, sera mejor que te apartes de aquí.

-¡Nuuuunca!

El demonio se dispuso a tomar el alma del humano, pero Finn ya sabia como lidiar con eso.

-¡Jake!- Dijo dirigiéndose al perro mágico-. ¡El no puede tomar las almas mientras habla!

-Esta vez ni creas que voy a caer en tus trucos porque...- El demonio no pudo terminar su frase ya que Jake estiro sus brazos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca.

La mujer estaba muy sorprendida por la astucia del humano.

-Oye Marceline- Dijo dirigiéndose a su hija-. Tu novio es genial.

-¡Finn no es mi novio!

-¿Entonces porque les regalaste la casa del árbol?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Es una larga historia.- Dijo la vampiresa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar como conoció a ese par.

-¿Que paso con Ash?

-A ese idiota no me lo menciones.- Marceline se molesto al recordar a su ex novio, jamás lo perdonaría por lo que le hizo.

-¿Que te hizo ese "idiota"? jaja.- Se burlo la mujer demonio.

-Madre, creo que no es el momento para hablar de esto.

La batalla estaba lejos de llegar a su fin, Finn y Jake seguían luchando lo mejor que podían contra Hunson Abadeer, intentaban derribarlo pero no lo lograban, Finn seguía dándole espadazos y Jake lo golpeaba intentando hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Jake, debemos regresarlo al portal- Grito el humano al notar que el portal en donde el demonio había salido aun seguía abierto.

Jake convirtió una de sus patas en un enorme martillo y le dio un potente golpe a Hunson Abadeer en dirección al portal. El demonio estuvo a punto de caer dentro pero en el ultimo segundo se sujeto al suelo para no caer dentro.

-¡Jake sigue golpeándolo!- Grito Finn.

-¡Preparate para una golpiza Abadeer!.- Grito el perro.

Jake seguía empujando al demonio hacia el portal pero este se resistía a entrar.

-¡No iré a ningún lado sin mi esposa!

La mujer seguía observando sin saber que hacer, odiaba que las personas la protegieran, nunca le había pasado antes pero ahora sabia que lo odiaba. Si tan solo recuperara sus energías podría ganarle a su esposo sin ayuda de nadie, pero no, estaba ahí totalmente indefensa, se sentía tan avergonzada y molesta con sigo misma.

Un mínimo segundo de descuido por parte de Jake y Hunson Abadeer de un salto tomo a su esposa que se encontraba igualmente distraida.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡bajame maldito! ¡sueltame o de juro que te arrepentirás!- Si se tratara de otra situación la mujer seguro podría liberarse y derrotar a su esposo pero en esos momentos no tenia energías para luchar y aun le dolían sus heridas, estaba totalmente indefensa.

-Oh cielo ¿en que momento te volviste tan rebelde?- Pregunto el demonio a su esposa.

-¡Me volví rebelde en el momento en que me entere que yo no significo nada para ti! ¡no soy mas que un simple capricho!- La mujer estaba furiosa y a la vez triste, su vida no tenia significado y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo tuvo.

-¡Suelta a mamá ahora mismo!- Grito furiosa Marceline.

-¡Si, bajala en este instante!- Dijo Finn.

-¡Sera mejor que la suelte o de la veras con nosotros!- Dijo Jake.

Ella los observo, acaso ellos... acaso ¿se están preocupando por ella?

-¿Ustedes se preocupan... por mi?- Pregunto asombrada la mujer.

-Pero claro que si.- Dijo la vampiresa.

-¿Por que no lo haríamos?- Pregunto Finn.

Entonces le surgió un sentimiento que iba mucho mas allá de la felicidad, pero... aun estaba vació.

-Ella vendrá conm...- Hunson Abadeer no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque fue atacado por... ¿por un rayo de hielo?

El demonio con el fuerte impacto que recibió soltó a su esposa y esta callo al suelo. Las personas en la habitación miraron asombradas al Rey Helado, en especial la mujer demonio que se sorprendió en lo rápido que había recuperado sus energías y se preguntaba porque la había protegido ¿o era tan estúpido para atacar a Hunson Abadeer sin mas?

-¿Rey Helado...?- Preguntó asombrada Marceline.

-¿Que?- Dijo el mago de hielo-. No quería que me excluyeran de la situación, yo también quería atacarlo.

Este... este sujeto era estúpido.

Hunson Abadeer ya se encontraba tan furioso a mas no poder, esa situación ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Demonio sirviente!- Grito llamando al demonio que lo había invocado, el no se había movido de su lugar en todo este tiempo-. ¡Entra al portal y trae a todo el ejercito de demonios!.- Ordeno-. Si no vienes conmigo mujer, voy a destruir toda la tierra de Ooo y sus habitantes.

La mujer lo miro aterrada, si tan solo tuviera el poder para ganarle. Por suerte un poco de su energía volvió a ella en el tiempo que había transcurrido, ahora tenia un poco de fuerza, o para darle un pequeño golpe a su esposo o... para huir. Ella había estado tanto tiempo sumergida en la oscuridad, en la maldad, que actuó por instinto, olvidando todo aquello que dejaría atrás, sin importarle nada. Ella huyo.

Ella los abandono.

Marceline, Jake y Finn miraron impactados como la mujer demonio salia rápidamente del castillo dejándolos atrás ¿te que servía todo lo que había hecho por ella?. Marceline se encontraba totalmente decepcionada ¿como era posible que su madre les hiciera algo así? ¿como era posible que ella allá creído que su madre era capaz de cambiar?

-Huye todo lo que quieras querida esposa.- Dijo sombriamente Hunson Abadeer.- Eso no cambiara nada, te encontrare aunque tenga que eliminar a todas las criaturas de Ooo.

El demonio sirviente regreso, salio del portal acompañado por cientos de demonios, todos rápidamente salieron del castillo y se fueron todos hacia una misma dirección.

-Destruiré a todos.- Dijo Abadeer-. Pero a ustedes los dejare al final, Finn, el perro...

-Me llamo Jake.- Interrumpió molesto el perro mágico.

-Y Rey Helado.- Dijo el demonio mirando con ira al mago de hielo. Después de eso salio de allí siguiendo a sus demonios.

Una vez se fue, Marceline callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar, estaba tan triste, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho su madre.

-Marceline, todo estará bien.- Finn intento consolarla-. Apuesto que tu madre se asusto mucho y por eso huyo, no era su intención abandonarte. Ahora lo importante es saber hacia donde se dirigen esos demonios y detenerlos.

-Se dirigen al festival de algodón del dulce reino.- Dijo una voz que provenía de una esquina de la habitación.

Todos voltearon para ver de quien era la voz y se asombraron al verla.

-¡Princesa Grumosa!- Exclamo Marceline secándose las lágrimas-. ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- Pregunto al ver a la princesa del espacio grumoso encerrada en una celda.

-Desde el principio.- Dijo la grumosa-. ¡Fue estupendo! ¡mucho mejor que la novela de las 9! ¡Hubo de todo! ¡peleas épicas, drama, tragedia! ¡fue sensacional! me encanto todo, excepto la parte en donde el Rey Helado me maldecía.- Le lanzo una mirada asesina al mago de hielo.

-Jeje.- Rió el rey-. Es que no creí que estuvieras ahí escuchando.

-¿Por que estabas aquí?- Pregunto el humano.

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que el Rey Helado no me secuestraba, y me dije "acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que no me secuestre, los malos deberían hacer fila para poder secuestrarme", y después vi a la Princesa Slime ser secuestrada por el Rey Helado así que los seguí y me encerré aquí.- Concluyo la princesa cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y porque estas tan segura de que van a ese festival de algodón?- Pregunto Jake.

-Es obvio.- Dijo la grumosa-. Se a estado hablando de eso toda la semana, sera el primer festival de algodón y todos los del dulce reino asistirán, también varias personas que no son del dulce reino, muchas princesas fueron invitadas, yo también pero no asistí porque estaba ocupada aquí encerrada.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo Finn claramente preocupado-. ¡No podemos permitir que Abadeer tome todas esas almas!

-¿Pero que vamos hacer Finn?- Dijo la vampira-. El es muy poderoso y tiene todo un ejercito de demonios.

-No lo se, no lo se.- El humano intento pensar un plan pero no se le ocurría nada.

Marceline se quedo pensativa unos momentos, solo una cosa se le ocurría pero era imposible.

-La única... persona que se me ocurre que pueda ganarle facilmente a mi padre... es mi madre.- Dijo algo desmotivada-. Pero ella ahora se encuentra muy débil y no creo que quiera ayudarnos.

-Por cierto ¿que le paso?- Pregunto con curiosidad el humano.

-Ella lucho contra el Rey Helado.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Jake sorprendido.

-Si, pero no tengo idea de como el pudo estar al mismo nivel que mi madre, además aun no recobra por completo sus energías.

-Yo tampoco lo se.- Dijo el Rey Helado, cosa que los desmotivo aun mas.

Ellos siguieron pensando sin tener ningún resultado.

-¡Esperen!- Grito Finn.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto la vampiresa.

-Tengo un plan, solo confíen en mi.

Ellos escucharon atentamente el plan del humano.

-Princesa Grumosa, tienes el numero de todas las princesas ¿cierto? necesito que las llames ahora mismo y les avises sobre la situación, diles que se preparen con sus ejercitos, dile a la Dulce Princesa que duplique la seguridad en el dulce reino.

-Hecho Finn.- Dijo la grumosa mientras empezaba a marcar números en su celular.

-Marceline, tu eres la única que puede distraer a tu padre, detenlo lo mas que puedas.

-¿Y que harás tu?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Ire a buscar a tu madre.- Dijo mientras Jake con sus poderes crecía y Finn se monto a su espalda.

-Pero Finn, mi mama no tiene fuerzas para pelear, además ¿como aseguras que nos ayudara?

-¡Solo confía en mi!- Dijo Finn mientras partía con Jake en búsqueda de la mujer demonio.

-Lo are Finn.- Dijo la vampiresa en un susurro mientras veía al humano partir-. Rey Helado, necesito que me ayudes.

-Por ti lo que sea Marceline.- Dijo el rey mientras le sonreía, ella le regreso la sonrisa.

Mientras, en ese momento la mujer corría hacia ningún lugar, en el fondo estaba arrepentida de haber abandonado a su hija. ¿Porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? no se dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez, ¿porque decidió justo ese día ir a visitar a su hija? ¿porque escogió esa ruta para llegar a casa de su hija? ¿porque entro a ese castillo? ¿porque sintió que una fuerza mas poderosa que ella misma la atrajo hacia aquel lugar? ¿porque no logro matar al mago de hielo?

Ella se detuvo en un hermoso prado, se recosto y miro el cielo, aun nublado, ese era definitivamente el peor día de su existencia pero ¿entonces porque se sentía tan completa? ¿porque sentía que toda su vida era para llegar a este momento? ¿porque sentía que todo lo que había vivido era para llegar justo a este día? ¿porque sentía que ese vació en su interior que la atormentaba todos los días, cada segundo, estaba finalmente completo?... casi completo.

Miro al cielo como si las respuestas se encontraran ahí. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día, "Simon" recordó el nombre con el que su hija había llamado al Rey Helado, "Simon... que hermoso nombre"

-¡Mira Finn, ahí esta!- Grito el perro mágico al alcanzar a ver a la mujer.

Ella se paro lentamente del lugar en donde descansaba y los miro llegar, ¿de que manera la insultarían por haberlos abandonado?

-¡Señora mama de Marcy! ¡necesitamos su ayuda!- Dijo Finn apresuradamente.

Bueno, eso no era lo que esperaba.

-¿En que podría ayudarles? estoy muy débil en este momento.

-Pero tengo la solución.- Dijo Finn mientras sacaba un pan dulce de su mochila, el pan raramente aun estaba caliente, de el desprendía un delicioso aroma y estaba cubierto de mermelada de fresa y cereza.

-¡Comida!- Grito la mujer mientras le arrebataba el pan al humano para después devorarlo completamente.

-Esta chica si que es una salvaje.- Comento el perro.

-¿Que es esto?- Susurro la mujer.

Ella comenzó a sentir como todas sus energías volvían a ella mágicamente y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar.

-Es pan dulce mágico.- Dijo felizmente el humano-. Lo conseguimos ayer, hace que tu cuerpo se recupere completamente, por eso ese pan fue muy difícil de conseguir.

-¿No tienes algo para arreglarme la ropa? esta algo rota.

-Amm, no.- Dijo el humano sorprendido por semejante pregunta.

-Que inútil eres.

-Oye, no olvides que nosotros te curamos.- Dijo el perro mágico notablemente ofendido.

-Ustedes solo se preocuparon por mi porque soy madre de Marceline, y ahora lo hacen porque yo puedo ayudarlos.- Dijo la mujer con amargura.

-Te equivocas- Dijo el humano.- Desde que te vi, pude notar lo sola que te sentías, de tu profunda tristeza, yo solo sentí que quería verte feliz, porque se que tu también quieres ser feliz, deja que los demás puedan hacerte feliz.- Dijo Finn con un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

La mujer lo vio con una expresión indescifrable.

-Yo... yo lo siento, por todo.- Se disculpo finalmente la mujer, no sabia que disculparse se sentía tan bien, era como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

-No te preocupes, somos amigos, los amigos se perdonan.- Dijo el humano con cara sonriente.

Amigos...

Mientras tanto Hunson Abadeer y sus demonios se acercaban peligrosamente al dulce reino. Marceline y el Rey Helado lo alcanzaron rápidamente.

-¡Haaa!- Grito La vampiresa mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a su padre con su bajo-hacha.

-Au.- Dijo el demonio al recibir el golpe-. Marceline ¿porque sigues molestando?

-¡No te dejare atacar al Dulce Reino!- Grito decidida a detener a su padre. Era curioso, no podía creer que hace solo unos 3 años antes ella jamas aria algo para proteger a alguien, y mucho menos a la dulce gente. Ella cambio considerablemente desde que conoció a ese humano hace unos pocos años.

-¡Rey Helado! ¡Congela al ejercito de demonio!- Ordeno la vampira al rey.

El mago de hielo con sus poderes congelo varios demonios, pero era demasiados y siguieron avanzando.

-No podrás detenernos Marceline.- Dijo sombriamente el demonio-. A menos de que me entregues a tu madre.

-¡Jamas!

-Entonces todo Ooo esta acabado.

Entonces una gigantesca criatura llego y empujo a Hunson Abadeer. Era nada mas que un guardián de la promesa real, una criatura enorme encargada de proteger el Dulce Reino, era una gigantesca maquina de chicle, con un cono de helado como sombrero y piel rosada.

-¡No dejare que destruyas al dulce reino Hunson Abadeer!.- Grito fuertemente una princesa que se encontraba en el suelo, era nada mas y nada menos que la Dulce Princesa, gobernante del dulce reino. Estaba totalmente enfurecida porque su festival de algodón se arruino.

-Muy bien hecho princesa.- Dijo Marceline con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oye princesa!- Dijo emocionado el Rey Helado-. ¡Vine a rescatarte!

-¡Usted solo concéntrese en congelar a esos demonio, Rey Helado!- Dijo molesta la princesa.

Inevitablemente los demonios llegaron al dulce reino, en el sitio en el que se llevaba a cabo el festival del algodón, aunque dicho festival tuvo que cancelarse, la dulce gente fue evacuada, ellos no deben exponerse a esa situación, bien es conocido lo que les pasa cuando se asustan demasiado.

Algunas princesas se mantuvieron en el lugar para intentar proteger al dulce reino. La Princesa Músculo comenzó a golpear ferozmente a todo demonio que se le atravesaba, golpes que eran muy efectivos gracias a su tremenda fuerza. Los guardianes mora, guardias de el reino de las moras bajo las ordenes de la Princesa Mora, comenzaron a atacar a los demonios con sus lanzas, aunque no eran muy fuertes hacían todo lo que podían. Los caballeros Hot Dog, liderados por la Princesa Hot Dog también hacían su esfuerzo por detener a los demonios, a pesar de ser muy pequeños y débiles. Y así varias princesas y sus respectivos seguidores luchaban para intentar frenar a los demonios.

Abadeer logro derribar al enorme guardián y este callo fuertemente al suelo, casi se rompió su transparente cabeza al caer.

-Oh, no.- Dijo la princesa del dulce reino al ver como le ganaban al guardián.

-¿Donde están Finn y Jake con mi madre?- Se pregunto la vampiresa, ellos ya estaban tardando demasiado

Entonces, como una ráfaga de viento, la mujer demonio salio de la nada y le dio una potente patada que lanzo a su esposo a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

-Ajjj.- Se quejo de dolor el demonio-. ¿Pero que...? ¿cielo, que crees que estas asiento?- Pregunto al reconocer que era su esposa la que lo había atacado.

-Vengo a devolverte a la Nocheosfera donde debes estar maldito.- Dijo con los ojos encendidos de ira.

-¿Como te recuperaste?

-No pienso decírtelo.- Dijo la mujer preparándose para pelear.

-¿No piensas tomar tu forma de criatura?

-¡Ja!- Se burlo.- No lo necesito, te ganare en un instante.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Hunson Abadeer mientras volvía a su forma original, no quería parecer débil y menos contra su esposa.

Finn y Jake se acercaron a la Dulce Princesa y a Marceline.

-Dulce princesa ¿estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado el humano.

-Si, estoy perfectamente, Finn.

-Me alegro.- Dijo sonriente-. Marceline, ¿como van?

-Aun no le ganamos a todos los demonios, las princesas están haciendo lo mejor que pueden y el Rey Helado esta ayudando pero no llevamos ni la mitad.- Dijo preocupada la vampiresa.

-No te preocupes Marceline, ahora mismo le damos sus pataditas a esos demonios ¿o no Jake?- Dijo valientemente Finn mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡Claro hermanito! ¡vamos a darle su merecido a esos demonios!- Dijo el perro mágico mientras crecía con sus poderes.

-¡Vamos Marceline!- Dijo entusiasmado Finn-. Tu madre puede encargarse sola de Hunson Abadeer, ¡vamos a derrotar a unos cuantos demonios!

-¡Muy bien!- Grito emocionada la vampiresa, la idea de pelear con cientos de demonios le encanto.

-¡Esperen chicos!- Dijo la Dulce princesa-. Yo también puedo ayudarles a vencer a esos demonios.

-¿Segura que puedes princesita? no te vallas a romper una uña o algo así.- Se burlo Marceline.

Finn miro a la Dulce Princesa, se veía muy ofendida por el comentario de Marceline, ella también tenia deseos de proteger su reino y no solo observar

-¡Bien princesa! ¡vamos!- Grito Finn animando a la princesa.

-¡Si!

Mientras tanto, Hunson Abadeer se preparaba para luchar contra su esposa.

-Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo me enfrente a ti querida, no espere que...- No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que con la velocidad de una ráfaga la mujer le dio una poderosa patada en el estomago.- ¡Espera! ¡aun no terminaba de hablar!- Grito el demonio mientras salia volando por los aires.

-¡Esto no es cosa de hablar!- Dijo la mujer mientras llegaba velozmente al lado del demonio y le daba otra patada asía la dirección contraria-. ¡Esto es cosa de pelear!

Mientras Abadeer era lanzado por los aires ella velozmente apareció encima de el y le dio una patada mas asía abajo haciendo que el se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo. Ella formo una poderosa esfera de oscuridad con su mano derecha y lo miro con superioridad.

-Y tu ya estas muerto.- Dijo esto ultimo mientras lanzaba esa esfera hacia dirección de su esposo.

-Aaaaaaj.- Grito este al recibir el ataque.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡no importa que seas inmortal!- Dijo mientras formaba cientos de esferas y las arrojaba a su contrincante como una loca.

-Oye Marceline.- Dijo Finn mientras golpeaba a unos cuantos demonios-. ¿No crees que tu madre esta exagerando?

-Para nada Finn.- Dijo la vampiresa mientras golpeaba a un demonio con su bajo-hacha.

-Haaaaa.- La mujer bajo velozmente al suelo y le dio una patada a su esposo, la patada fue tan fuerte que casi se escucho como una explosión.

-¡Ajjj!- Grito el demonio al recibir semejante golpe en el estomago mientras escupía algo de sangre.

La mujer no se conformo con eso, quería ver a ese demonio sufrir mas, quería que le rogara piedad, quería que sufriera todo lo que ella a sufrido en los últimos mil años.

-Lo siento, querida, lo siento.- Dijo el demonio retorciendose en el suelo.

-Valla, creí que durarías mas.- Dijo la mujer con un tono sombrío en su voz-. Creí que tendría que rebanarte todas las tripas para que me suplicaras, pero no tuve que hacerlo, que débil eres.

-Si, lo se, y lo siento, me iré y te dejare en paz.- Dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos y temblaba.- Solo no me lastimes.

-Yo creo que no.- Dijo para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, cosa que le dejo inconsciente.

Mientras con los demás. Ellos ya habían ganado a todos los demonios, ya ninguno quedaba en pie. Las princesas celebraban mientras el Rey Helado intentaba coquetear con ellas, cosa que las molestaba mucho.

La mujer se acerco a su hija, esta la miro con total felicidad y fue corriendo a abrazarla, la mujer no supo como reaccionar.

-Me alegra que allás vuelto.- Dijo llorosa la vampiresa.

-Me alegra volver.- Dijo la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo a su hija. No sabia que tanto cariño necesitaba, finalmente parte de su alma se calmo.

-Oye princesa.- Dijo el Rey Helado dirigiéndose a la Dulce Princesa-. Ahora que todo acabo ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Dijo provocando que la princesa se molestara mucho.

-¡Rey Helado! ¡dejala en paz!- Grito molesto Finn.

-Oye Marceline.- Dijo la mujer-. ¿Quien es esa mujer de ahí?.- Pregunto señalando a la princesa mientras la miraba con un extraño desprecio.

-Ella es la Dulce Princesa.

-No me digas que es tu amiga.- Dijo la mujer mientras observaba a la princesa.

-Amm, si, es amiga mía ¿porque?

-Ja.- Se burló-. ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos tan rosas? jajaja hija, creí que tenias mejor gusto al escoger tus amistades.- Después de que la mujer dijo esto Marceline la miro molesta.

-Oye tu.- Dijo la princesa-. ¿Como te atreves a decir eso de mi?- Pregunto indignada.

-Ten mas respeto conmigo, recuerda que gracias a mi tu dulce reinesito no termino en ruinas.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- Dijo la princesa-. Gracias por salvarnos.

-¿Y tu que hiciste princesita? ¿te escondiste mientras de salvaban?- Dijo aun burlándose.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también ayude!

-Por cierto princesa.- Dijo Marceline sonriente-. ¿Te rompiste una uña?

-Me rompí todas jaja.- Dijo la princesa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oiga, señora mamá de Marceline.- Dijo el humano llamando la atención de la mujer demonio.

-¿Que pasa, niño?- Pregunto la mujer.

-¿Que paso con Hunson Abadeer?

-Esta ahí.- Dijo señalando el lugar-. Esta ahí en el sue...- La mujer quedo petrificada al voltear y ver que su esposo ya no se encontraba en ese lugar ¿en que momento el...?

-¡Aaaah!- Grito horrorizada la Dulce Princesa provocando que todos voltearan a su dirección.

-Esposa.- Dijo Abadeer-. Si no vuelves conmigo esta mujer pagara las consecuencias.- ¡El había tomado a la princesa como rehén!

La mujer observo como su esposo sostenía a la princesa, no estaba bromeando ¿quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle?. Justo detrás de el ya estaba abierto un portal a la Nocheosfera. Acababa de conocer a esa Dulce Princesa, pero en lo poco que la conocía por alguna extraña razón ya la odiaba, deseaba tanto que su esposo se la llevara a la Nocheosfera en su lugar, pero, sabia que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas, pero en el tiempo que lleva en Ooo a cambiado mucho, un cambio drástico; esa princesa era amiga de Marceline, y como amiga de Marceline no deseaba que le pasara nada a esa Dulce Princesa... aunque la odie.

-¡Padre! ¡suéltala!- Grito Preocupada la vampiresa. Puede que aveces se llevara mal, muy mal con la princesa, pero eran amigas y en el fondo se querían mucho.

-¡Tomar rehenes es de cobardes!- Le grito el humano.

-Sabes que nunca terminara ¿cierto?- Pregunto el demonio a la mujer-. Sabes que puede que me lleve a esta mujer a la Nocheosfera, puede incluso que vallan a rescatarla y tengan éxito, pero nunca me detendré. Puede que hayan ganado hoy ¿pero ganaran mañana?. No parare hasta que estés de vuelta conmigo, amada esposa, o tendré que destruir todo Ooo para encontrarte, no importa que me lleve mil intentos.

La mujer miro a su esposo, el tenia razón, ganaron hoy ¿pero ganaran mañana? esa pregunta tiene sentido, ella lo sabia, sabia que su esposo no se detendría, tal vez tenia que volver con el, después de todo la Nocheosfera no es tan mala, en especial cuando su esposo es el gobernante... no es tan mala.

-¡Oye!.- Grito el Rey Helado al ver a Abadeer sostener a la princesa-. ¡Suelta a mi futura esposa! ¡Tu consiguete la tuya!

-Yo ya tengo esposa.- Dijo el demonio indignado.

-¡Pues consiguete otra!

La mujer miro al mago de hielo, definitivamente esta era la criatura mas estúpida con la que se había topado en toda su existencia. La mujer suspiro y dijo:

-Esta bien, Hunson.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo-. Iré contigo, solo suelta a la chica.

-Ven conmigo y la libero.

La mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección a su esposo.

-¡Madre! ¡Espera, debe haber otra solución!- Dijo la vampiresa.

-No hay otra solución Marcy.- Dijo mientras iba a abrazar a su hija. Marceline se sorprendió ante tal muestra de cariño por parte de su madre-. Además.- Le dijo en susurros al oído-. Puedo volver a escaparme.- Se separo de su hija y continuo caminando.

-Oiga.- Dijo Jake-. ¿Que paso con todo eso que hicimos para tratar de protegerla?

-Al menos protegieron el Dulce Reino, y ahora protegerán a la princesa.

-¡Pero!.- Se apresuro a decir el humano.

-Yo escogí irme con el, es mi voluntad, humano.- Dijo con una voz y mirada sombría que hizo que el humano se callara al instante.

La mujer llego hasta donde estaba su marido y este soltó a la princesa, esta corrió hasta sus amigos pero antes de llegar con ellos volteo a ver a la mujer.

-Gracias.- Dijo-. Pero no tienes que hacer esto.- No obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Estará bien?-. Pregunto esperando obtener una respuesta esta vez.

-Si.- Dijo la mujer sin voltear a verla.

Ellos comenzaron a entrar al portal.

-Hiciste una buena decisión, esposa.- Dijo Abadeer-. Pero esta vez no te sera tan fácil escapar, estarás vigilada a partir de ahora.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez, y mira lo que paso.- Dijo la mujer en tono de burla.- Solo espero que tengas comida allá.

El demonio entró al portal primero sin ninguna preocupación. La mujer antes de entrar volteo a ver a sus...ami..amig, a sus amigos, aun se le dificultaba pensar que había personas que se preocupaban por ella. Todos la miraban con una preocupación reflejada en su rostro, todos excepto cierto mago de hielo que lo único que hizo fue acercarse a la princesa, esta lo rechazo al instante. La mujer miro a la princesa con cierta ira, no, no era ira, ella no comprendió ese sentimiento tan extraño, lo metido por un par de segundos y al ser un sentimiento negativo lo comprendió rápidamente. "No puede ser" pensó. Acaso ella estaba... no, eso es imposible, o al menos eso es lo que quiso creer.

Ella suspiro, no había marcha atrás, puso un pie en el portal dispuesta a entrar. Nunca olvidaría ese día, había comprendido tantas cosas, finalmente había personas que le importaban, y ella les importaba a ellos. Finalmente había una luz en la oscuridad... pero esa luz no iluminaba la oscuridad por completo, ella se sentía casi completa, pero había un vació, un vació que debía contener algo, mas importante que cualquier otra cosa,algo que hacia que lo demás casi no tuviera importancia, un vació que dolía mucho mas que todo pero aun no lo tenia ¿que era?

Justo estaba a punto de entrar al portal, pero... alguien sostuvo su brazo deteniéndola. Ella volteo a ver la persona que la detuvo, y al verlo quedo paralizada, todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al ver tal acción.

* * *

_ajj este capitulo realmente fue muy largo ( lo siento xD ) pero era el climax de la historia creo xD_

_dejenme agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiento :)_

_por cierto, no subire otro capitulo a menos que reciva 15 rewiews xD_

_Si podrian tomarse la molestia de comentar que creen que podria pasar en el proximo capitulo? es que quiero saber si soy muy obvia o no_

_por cierto, les juro que el proximo capitulo estara totalmente sorprentende, y se revelaran cosas inimaginables, ademas, incluso entenderan porque a la fuerza tenia que ser este capitulo tan largo, a la fuerza tenian que quedarme 5 capitulos xD _

_el proximo capitulo sera un GRAN reto para mi al escribirlo, y e estado esperando escribirlo desde el principio, por que practicamente es el mas importante capitulo para mi (ese y el ultimo)_


	6. El final de mi vida

_okey, okey, okey, e planeado este capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando comenze a escribir el primer capitulo ya tenia mas o menos la idea, no fue hasta que escribi el capitulo 3 que planie este capitulo mas seriamente y despues de subir el capitulo anterior comence a escribir este. Aun no me sentia preparada para escribirlo._

_Es un capitulo muy diferente a los 5 anteriores asi que espero, y perdonen por la palabra, espero no cagarla. A mi parecer los capitulos anteriores estaban muy bien pero este es muy distinto..._

**_Por cierto, deben haber visto alguno de los capitulos de 5 fabulas cortas para poder entender el inicio._**

_Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward._

_La historia es mia._

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_ capitulo 6: El final de mi vida._

...

..

.

En un tiempo completamente diferente, en un lugar completamente diferente, en el espacio, o tal vez en otra dimensión, en un sitio donde cientos de estrellas, luces y comida de todo tipo flotan sin rumbo en la inmensidad, ahí vivo yo.

-Hola.- Dije-. Soy Cuber, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

Yo, una criatura con piel rosada y una cabeza mucho mas grande que mi cuerpo, una túnica y sombrero color salmón, en mi sombrero llevo un pequeño cubo flotante color morado.

Me encuentro en una habitación de tecnología infinitamente avanzada; estoy sentado sobre mi sofá, un cómodo sofá perfecto para una sola persona, debajo de el hay varios cristales con tonalidades rosas, verdes y azules, de hecho, la habitación esta llena de esos cristales que brillan hermosamente. Las paredes de la habitación están formadas por varias enormes ventanas triangulares que muestran el infinito espacio que hay tras ellas, muestran miles de estrellas brillando a kilómetros del lugar.

-Lo que acaban de leer capítulos anteriores son 5 historias de antaño, aunque en realidad es una sola historia dividida en 5 partes.- Explique-. pero cada una tiene un tema en común ¿pueden adivinarlo? es de lo mas sencillo, umm veo que algunos no saben, dejen la lectura y dense un tiempo para pensar.

...

-Si, el tema era las memorias, ya sean recordadas o perdidas. En el transcurso de los 5 capítulos anteriores hay muchas memorias, solo les diré algunas por que se que están ocupados.

En la habitación aparece una pequeña pantalla que mostraba algunas imagenes de los capítulos y sus respectivas escenas de las memorias.

-En el primer capitulo Jake creyó que Marceline había entrado a la casa del árbol porque _recordaba_ que ella les había dicho muchos meses antes que lo hacia todo el tiempo. En el segundo capitulo Finn y Jake _olvidaron_ borrar la m de Marceline dibujada en la pared. En el tercer capitulo la Princesa Slime_ recordó_ la historia que una vez había contado Marceline sobre Fionna y Cake. En el cuarto capitulo la madre de Marceline intento _recordar_ donde había visto la corona antes. En el quinto capitulo la madre de Marceline _recordó_ el momento de su nacimiento.

Al finalizar la explicación, orgulloso de que seguramente ustedes se dieron cuenta del tema desde el principio, me levante para despedirme de ustedes. Justo en ese momento la pantalla que contenía las imagenes se cerro.

Bueno, gracias por leer la historia y adivinar acertadamente el tema, nos veremos de nuevo amiguitos.

Fin.

-... ¿Que?- Pregunte al notar que ustedes aun no se iban y me miraban muy molestos-. ¿Como que no querían escuchar sobre el tema de los capítulos? ¿Querían saber que paso después del capitulo anterior? ¿quien sujeto a la madre de Marceline antes de entrar al portal?

Los mire, estaban llenos de dudas, se les notaba en los ojos. Suspire tranquilamente, supuse que era una reacción normal.

-Saben.- Dije-. Ustedes me caen muy bien, pero no les diré que paso después del capitulo 5.- Dije esto ultimo con una cara completamente sombría y una voz totalmente amenazante-. Pero como les dije, ustedes me caen bien, esas 5 historias ya terminaron pero ¿que les parece si les cuento el origen de la madre de Marceline? y no se preocupen, no deberán encontrar un tema esta vez, solo es para que disfruten la historia y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Observe como todos ustedes me miraban con ojos ilusionados, se acomodaban en su silla y estaban dispuestos a leer algo épico.

-Jujuju.- Me reí-. Esta bien. Comenzare a narrar.

Nuestra historia se llevará a cabo hace unos babillones de años. Ustedes seguro se preguntaran por que estas historias llevan como titulo "Lo inolvidable" pues es simple, nada en este mundo es inolvidable. Si, así es, todo con el tiempo se olvida, **todo**, si eres una persona normal, después de tu muerte de olvidaran en menos de 100 años, si eres alguien que marco historia de olvidaran en 1000 o 2000 años, pero si eres alguien que cambio por completo el mundo o el universo, tal vez de olviden en un millón de años o un poco mas pero finalmente todo lo que fuiste o hiciste desaparecerá. Lo mismo ocurre con los sentimientos, una persona puede decir que su amor durara por toda la eternidad, pero eso es una vil mentira, el amor es un sentimiento muy sencillo de olvidar.

Pero hay sentimientos destructivos, como lo es la depresión. Esa depresión, mas que un sentimiento es como una enfermedad, te consume por dentro y llena tu corazón de oscuridad ¿les suena?

La depresión también es fácil olvidarla, solo necesitas el amor y el apoyo de tus amigos y familiares pero ¿que pasa cuando ellos no manejan tu depresión correctamente?. Todos nos deprimimos al menos una vez en nuestra vida, pero lo superamos, al no superarlo las consecuencias pueden ser severas, llegando incluso a la muerte.

Pero la madre de Marceline no tuvo tanta suerte, ella no murió, le paso algo mucho, mucho peor.

.

..

...

Ella salio rápidamente del lugar, estaba asustada, muy asustada, lloraba y gritaba como una loca. Cruzo la calle sin voltear a los lados, casi la atropellan los autos pero ella no se detuvo y siguió corriendo. No quería mirar atrás, tenia miedo, no sabia que había pasado exactamente pero estaba horrorizada.

-¡Taxi! ¡taxi!- Grito con desesperación.

Un taxi se detuvo al lado de ella y esta subió rápidamente a el.

-¡Arranque! ¡vámonos ya!- Grito entre lágrimas totalmente horrorizada.

El conductor observo a la mujer, parecía como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo para hacerle daño, así que no dudo en acelerar a máxima velocidad. La mujer no dejaba de llorar y gritar, nadie la perseguía, aunque en el fondo de su alma ella deseaba que lo hicieran... que la detenieran y le suplicaran quedarse, pero el no la detuvo.

Finalmente bajo del taxi, pago rápidamente y entro corriendo a un edificio. ¿Porque le hacia esto? ¿porque? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Subió corriendo las escaleras, no quería detenerse ni un segundo para tomar el elevador. Corrió por el pasillo para dirigirse a su departamento.

-Buenas tardes Betty.- Saludo una vecina, era una mujer de unos 50 años-. ¿Betty te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la señora preocupada al ver las condiciones de la mujer pero esta la ignoro completamente.

Ella saco rápidamente las llaves del departamento y temblando abrió rápidamente la puerta.

No podía mas, no podía mas, tenia que irse, irse para siempre, no quería volver a verlo, no después de que el... La mujer lloraba inconsolablemente mientras del armario sacaba unas maletas, apresuradamente abrió los cajones y guardo todas sus pertenencias en el par de maletas. Debía irse, irse para siempre. Lloraba y lloraba, intentaba ahogar sus gritos de dolor pero le era casi imposible ocultar sus sentimientos.

Debía irse, irse rápido, el podría llegar en cualquier momento ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿QUE TE ISE YO PARA MERECERME ESTO?. Después de empacar toda su ropa se dirigió a un cajón para buscar su pasaporte. Se detuvo enfrente del cajón, levando la vista y vio su reflejo. Ella era hermosa, todo el mundo se lo decía, aunque ella jamas se considero especialmente atractiva, ahora menos que nunca, tenia su hermoso cabello pelirrojo despeinado de tanto correr, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y algunos raspones, ya que antes de tomar el taxi se callo al suelo un par de veces mientras corría, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Ella se quito sus anteojos con ambas manos y los dejo sobre el cajón, se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos con el brazo pero era inútil, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Volvió a verse en el espejo, estaba mal, muy mal, nunca se había visto así en su vida, estaba extremadamente triste y asustada.

-¡Aaaaaj!- Grito desgarradoramente mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la frente y las enteraba en su cabellera.

El llanto no paraba, estaba inconsolable, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, miro a la persona en el espejo y la odio, la odio mucho por haber acabado con un hombre que la estaba haciendo sufrir a tal magnitud. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al espejo, como si tratara de golpearse a ella misma, este se rompió en cientos de pedazos que cayeron al suelo, y a la vez lastimaron un poco a la mujer en el brazo y el la cara haciéndola sangrar. Se miro al espejo una ultima vez, su reflejo estaba totalmente roto, así como su alma. Tomo su maleta y salio del lugar.

-¡Betty!- Grito la vecina-. ¿Que te ocurre? te escuche gritar. Llame a Simon pero no me contesta.

La mujer pelirroja volteo a ver a su vecina, la sostuvo fuertemente de las manos y le dijo:

-¡No le digas nada a Simon! ¡No le digas por favor!

-Betty, me lastimas-. Dijo la vecina, Betty soltó las manos de esta volvió a tomar sus maletas y siguió su camino.- ¡¿Betty, a donde vas?!- Grito extremadamente preocupada la vecina.

-No puedo decirte, si te lo digo se lo dirás a el, ¡no quiero que el me encuentre!

Betty se fue del lugar para jamas volver.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, mas que un sueño era un recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo. Se encontraba en un hermoso campo de flores, era primavera. Las mariposas volaban con sus brillantes colores que irradiaban alegría. Ella se encontraba con su novio, un hombre de piel morena y cabello castaño, el la miraba con tanta dulzura y ella lo miraba agradecida por tener a el hombre perfecto para ella.

-Oh, princesa.- Dijo el hombre castaño ligeramente molesto.- Te comiste toda la ensalada ¿ahora que comeremos para el picnic?

-Jaja, lo siento, pero aun queda el pastel.

-No, el pastel te lo comiste de camino aquí.

-Ups, es cierto, lo había olvidado, lo siento.- Intento disculparse-. Jeje pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Esa es la peor excusa que e oído.- Dijo Simon cruzando los brazos.

-Pero así tu me quieres ¿cierto?- Dijo con una mirada tan dulce que conmoveria a cualquiera. Simon suspiro.

-Cierto.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a su novia y le daba un dulce beso en los labios-. ¿Y ahora que haremos para no morir de hambre?- Bromeo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu morirás de hambre, yo ya comí.- Se burlo dulcemente Betty.

Era un sueño hermoso, de algo que había ocurrido pocos meses atrás, y en poco tiempo ese recuerdo se veía tan lejano, casi como si no hubiera existido nunca. Pero el sueño que mostraba uno de los mas hermosos recuerdos de Betty se volvió una pesadilla.

Las flores se marchitaron, las mariposas comenzaron a morir, el cielo se oscureció y el viento se hizo muy frió. La mujer miro horrorizada a su novio pero este no se movía, ella se acerco a el, este tenia la mirada perdida y sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos. El toco suavemente el rostro de ella, la acaricio dulcemente, ella lo miro a los ojos intentando encontrar consuelo en ellos, pero sus ojos eran tan fríos y sin emoción. El dejo de acariciar su rostro y se dedico a encajarle fuertemente las uñas a la piel y después con un tirón la arranco facilmente de la cara de esta. Ella lanzo un grito desgarrador, la sangre caída como cascada al suelo empapando las flores ya marchitas. El, con los brazos ensangrentados la miro con sus fríos ojos y dijo una sola palabra, con una voz helada y demoniaca, "perdón".

-¡AAAAHH!- Ella se despertó totalmente aterrada, no dejaba de temblar y gritar, era la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida, y la recordaba a la perfección, estaba hiperventilando, su corazón latía muy fuerte por el pánico y el horror. Después se dio cuenta de que aun permanecía en el avión e intento calmarse. Que pesadilla mas espantosa.

Ella finalmente llego a su destino, se dirigió a casa de sus padres, ellos la miraron preocupados, le lanzaron cientos de preguntas que ella apenas se esforzaba en contestar, evadía todas aquellas que tenían que ver con Simon. Se dirigió a su antigua habitación, cerro la puerta con llave, cerro las cortinas, se acostó en su cama para después cubrirse con las sabanas. Cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando desaparecer ante aquella oscuridad.

-Hija-. Dijo su madre tocando la puerta-. Betty, llevas tres días ahí encerrada, por favor, sal un momento, necesitamos hablar contigo, Betty, hija de lo ruego, por favor, al menos come algo, morirás de hambre, hija, sal por favor.

Esas palabras le parecían a Betty tan lejanas, como si fueran dirigidas hacia alguien mas, alguien que ya no estaba ahí. Tenia hambre, no había comido en días, apenas se había movido del lugar en que se encontraba, pero el dolor era muy fuerte, aun tenia esas horribles pesadillas que comenzaban como un bello recuerdo. Al final el hambre la venció.

-Oh, hija.- Dijo la madre aliviada al ver que su hija finalmente abrió la puerta.

Ella tenia un aspecto terrible, casi parecía muerta, una muerta en vida quizá. Betty se quedo callada, solo miro a su madre con los ojos vacíos.

-¿Que hay de comer?- Dijo al fin.

-Te preparare lo que me pidas hijita.

-Traeme cualquier cosa.- Dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Betty se arrodillo en el suelo, miro la ventana cubierta por las cortinas y se pregunto vagamente si era de día o de noche.

En la habitación sonaba música que ella había puesto en una vieja radio, sonaban canciones de amor con letras que decían cosas como:

"Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora  
siempre llueve porque estoy sin tí."

"Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,  
dejándome en completa oscuridad  
y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,  
te fui queriendo mucho más."

"I have loved you for a Thousand Years...  
I´ll love you for a Thousand more..."

A thousand more...

Pasaron un par de semanas y ella no mejoraba, quería morir, sin el ya no era nada, quería morir en mi soledad. Ella se había apartado de el por temor, y no pensaba volver a buscarlo ¿pero que hacia ella con el dolor en su corazón?, después de lo que el... hizo ella aun seguía amándolo, aunque sabia que si volvía el le haría mucho daño ¿el la amaba a ella igual como ella lo amaba a el?

-Hija.- Dijo tocando fuertemente la puerta.- Hija, soy tu padre, si no abres la puerta juro que la voy a derribar.- El hombre estaba muy furioso-. ¡Por lo menos dinos porque estas así! te hizo algo Simon ¿verdad?, te dije que el no era bueno para ti ¡sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡yo y tu madre estamos hartos de tu infantil depresión!

-¡Simon no me hizo nada! ¡ya déjenme en paz!.- Grito Betty desde dentro de la habitación. Aunque lo que decía no era del todo cierto, lo que Simon hizo jamas lo perdonaría.

-¡Piensa en lo que tuvimos que hacer tu madre y yo en poder pagar tu educación! ¡¿Vas a echar todo en la basura por un hombre que no te merece?! ¡Betty, tu ya eres una mujer adulta! ¡deja de comportarte como una niña y sal ahora mismo!

-¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!¡¿POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?!

-Hijita.- Dijo la madre desde fuera de la habitación-. Betty, por favor, escuchanos, ¿Simon de engaño con otra verdad?, Betty, el no vale la pena.

-¡Callense, ustedes no entenderían!.- Y era cierto, lo que había hecho Simon después de ponerse esa corona no tenia explicación, parecía como alguien o algo lo hubiera poseído.

Esa noche volvió a soñar, esta vez no era una pesadilla, era un recuerdo muy dulce, tan hermoso que no fue perturbado por un mal pensamiento. Se encontraba ella, sola en un balcón, mirando las estrellas brillantes estrellas en una hermosa noche, había un delicioso aroma de rosas en el aire, que noche mas perfecta, nada podría mejorar ese momento. Al lado de ella se acerco un hombre, su novio, la tomo de ambas manos y la miro directamente a los ojos. Ella contuvo la respiración, estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había visto a Simon con esa seriedad en el rostro, y al mismo tiempo su cara expresaba mucha ilusión. El se acerco lentamente a ella, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, después se separo y continuo viéndola, se arrodillo frente a ella y pronuncio esas hermosas palabras.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ese fue un sueño perfecto, en el que mostraba uno de los mas hermosos recuerdos de su vida. Después de eso ella se arrepintió de no haber tenido una pesadilla mas. Se despertó en medio de la noche, feliz por su hermoso sueño, después recordó la realidad y se sintió mas triste y solo que nunca ¿todas esas palabras que el le había dicho a ella con tanto amor habían sido mentira?

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez no eran sus padres.

-Betty, amiga, soy yo.- Se escucho la voz de una joven-. Betty, abreme la puerta ¿no piensas abrirme?, vamos no seas malcriada jaja.

"Maldición" pensó Betty, sus padres seguramente la había llamado para animarla ¿cuantas personas mas se había enterado de su condición?. Ella no quería que su antigua amiga la viera en ese estado, no había comido mucho en las ultimas semanas así que bajo de peso, tampoco se había peinado y aseado adecuadamente en mucho tiempo, parecía muerta en vida. Abrió la puerta vio a su amiga, era hermosa, tenia un bello cabello rojo mas brillante que el de ella y muy bien peinado, tenia buena figura y ropa a la moda, la cara adecuadamente maquillada, era una mujer sumamente hermosa. Ver a una mujer de semejante belleza no le subió los ánimos a Betty, ella que ahora mismo tenia una apariencia totalmente deplorable.

-Hay, amiga ¿que te paso?.- Dijo la joven engreidamente-. Te vez terrible.

-Hola Jennette.- Saludo Betty sin ánimos.

-Mira que mal aspecto tienes.- Dijo la engreída pelirroja tomándola de la cara bruscamente-. Wow pareces toda una zombie, y mira tu cabello, ve el lado bueno, bajaste te peso ¿no?

Betty no respondió ante tales comentarios de su supuesta amiga que parecía disfrutar del momento.

-Dejala en paz Jennette.- Dijo una joven de cabello muy corto y oscuro, con una piel hermosamente blanca-.¿No vez el estado en el que esta? la pondrás peor.

-¿Que? sus padres nos llamaron para animarla, yo solo la estoy elogiando.- Después miro cruelmente a Betty-. Además no es culpa nuestra de que Simon la haya engañado.

Otra vez con eso ¿por que todo el mundo lo suponía? Simon no le había sido infiel, Simon había hecho algo...peor.

-Chicas.- Dijo Betty con voz apagada-. esto no... me hace sentir mejor, por favor vayanse.

-Oh, descuida Betty, lo superaras jaja, pero ¿sabes que escuche?.- Dijo vanidosamente la joven pelirroja-. Escuche que Simon se consiguió otra mujer, una mujer mucho mas hermosa que tu.

-¡Vasta ya Jennette!.- Se molesto la joven de cabello corto.

-Jaja, es broma Betty.- Dijo guiñandole el ojo-. Pero creo que deberías ya olvidarte de ese sujeto, era un soso, ya sebes, igual que tu jajaja.

Las burlas de esa supuesta amiga no le llegaban a Betty, lo que si le llegaba eran sus claras intenciones de hacerla sentir peor. Algunos amigo solo están contigo por conveniencia, cuando de ven débil ellos se burlaran.

-¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!.- Les grito Betty.- ¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!

-Betty, yo solo quiero ayudar.- Dijo la joven de cabello corto.

-¡QUE SE LARGEN!- Dijo arrojando un jarrón a su dirección, este se estrello contra la pared y se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Esta bien Betty.- Dijo la de pelo corto-. Si quieres estar sola, adelante, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que olvidar a Simon, independientemente de lo que te haya hecho.

No solo ellas, varios de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de trabajo fueron a visitarla en el transcurso de la semana. ¡Ahora todos se habían enterado de su depresión! eso no la hacia sentir mejor, algunos solo se burlaban, otros realmente querían ayudarla, pero todos le daban el mismo consejo "olvida a Simon"

Sabia que sus padres querían lo mejor para ella, pero ahora estaba muy avergonzada, todos sus conocidos la habían visto en ese estado y eso no la hacia sentir bien.

Y ella aun escuchando las mismas canciones de amor.

"Mis amigos dicen que te olvide  
que antes de ti no era igual  
antes de ti  
mi vida no tenia sentido  
antes de ti no sabia amar

Que hago con mis  
labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican  
tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis dias  
que hago  
con tu escencia  
que se aferra a la mia  
dime que hago yo"

Y ella aun con el mismo dolor en el corazón, con aquel vacio que se reusaba a llenarse, por que en ese vació en su corazón y alma solo es para una persona y sin esa persona casi nada tiene significado.

Había pasado un mes y ella aun se reusaba a salir de su casa, no tenia ánimos de nada, solo quería morir, morir pensando en el. Hoy se cumplía una mes de no verlo, un mes desde... eso, un mes desde que el dolor de ese vació en su corazón no la dejara tranquila, cada segundo era mas doloroso. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Hija ¿adivina quien vino a verte?- Dijo la madre, con la esperanza de que su hija contestara.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie! ¡es que jamas van a entenderlo! ¡¿por que no se muere todo el mundo?!

La madre no contesto, solo se quedo quieta contemplando la puerta cerrada, ¿es que no había una forma para ayudar a su hija? se sentía tan impotente, no sabia que hacer con el dolor de su hija.

-Betty-. Llamo un joven que se encontraba al lado de la madre inconsolable, rápidamente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- Dijo Betty al ver sorprendida al joven alto cabello castaño claro y piel blanca.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Entra.- Dijo finalmente Betty de mala gana. Realmente no quería ver a nadie, pero esta vez hizo una excepción, aquel hombre había sido su amigo desde la niñez y estaba segura de que el no tenia malas intensiones en irla a ver.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, las cortinas estaban cerradas, había varios platos de comida sobre la mesa que su madre le había traído a su hija para que no muriera de hambre, había varias cosas rotas, como si ella hubiera intentado quitarse su dolor rompiéndolas, en la esquina había una antigua radio y varios discos de canciones, en el ambiente se podía percibir el dolor que sufría la mujer. El joven sintió mucha lastima, se sentía muy mal por su amiga, lo único que quería era consolarla. Se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de la cama y ella se sentó en la orilla de su cama, después tomo sus cobijas y se cubrió con ella, como si intentara protegerse, las cobijas estaban húmedas de tantas lágrimas que la mujer había derramado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto el joven.

-Que pregunta mas estúpida.- Dijo Betty con una voz vacía de emoción.

-Lo siento, lo preguntare directamente entonces ¿que te pasa?.- Pregunto con la mayor suavidad posible-. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? que Simon te fue infiel.

-No, eso solo es lo que mis padres suponen, y lo que le estan contando a todo el mundo.

-Si, lo suponía, Simon no es del tipo que haría tal cosa, pero tiene que ver con el ¿verdad?.- El joven estudio su expresión y lo confirmo-. ¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

Betty se quedo callada, no sabia explicar lo sucedido después de que el... se pusiera la corona. Ella vio los ojos de su amigo, el mostraba sincera preocupación, sabia que el jamas haría algo para lastimarla, después de mucho tiempo finalmente se sintió junto a alguien que confiaba.

-Yo... no estoy segura.- Se sincero-. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y yo... no estoy segura si el con... controlaba sus acciones.- Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por sus ojos-. No puedo explicarlo, es como si... es como si no fuera él mismo, ya no se si ise bien en dejarlo, no estoy segura de nada. Quiero verlo, pero me da mucho miedo ¡me da miedo la persona que amo! ¡¿sabes el dolor que me causa eso?!.

Ella lloraba inconsolablemente, el la miro, se sentía muy mal por ella, el se levando de su silla y se sentó al lado de ella. La acerco a el y la abrazo dulcemente, ella acepto el abrazo, hacia mucho tiempo que necesitaba una muestra de cariño, aunque ese abrazo no era de la persona que ella deseaba lo acepto igualmente. Estuvieron así varios minutos, minutos en los que ella no paro de llorar.

-Escuchame.- Dijo el joven separándose ligeramente de ella después de 20 minutos así-. Seré honesto contigo.

-¿Que pasa Philip?.- Dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tus padres...- Dudo al hablar-. Ellos me llamaron especialmente a mi porque... ellos .- Se detuvo a pensar las palabras adecuadas.- Ellos quieren que te ayude a olvidar a Simon.

-¿Que?- Dijo consternada al entender el peso de esas palabras. Rápidamente se separo de el en estado de alerta.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Philip calmadamente intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Yo no tengo esas intenciones, ellos si, están desesperados, quieren ayudarte como sea y tampoco creo que esta sea la ayuda correcta. Además se que tu no quieres olvidar a Simon.- Ella se relajo y lo miro sin decir nada-. Se que el aun te ama, un amor así no puede terminar de la nada, se que el no te quiso hacer daño, no se lo que paso y se que tu no quieres contarlo, pero se que el realmente te ama y tu lo amas a el.

-No se que hacer, tengo mucho miedo.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?.

-¡A Simon!.- Dijo Betty con dolor en su corazón y sumergiendose mas en las lágrimas.

-Betty...

-Estoy aterrada ¡Lo hubieras visto! no... no era el, yo, yo no se lo que paso, tengo miedo, miedo de no poder ayudarlo, miedo a acercarme a el ¡estoy aterrada! ¡necesito ayuda!.- Dijo lanzando gritos de desesperación, el dolor que ella sentía era insoportable.

-Todo mejorara con el tiempo, Betty, solo tu puedes elegir lo que debes hacer, aclara tus ideas y después decide lo mejor.

-Lo intento pero... pero me siento sola, me siento muy sola.- Dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo Betty, elijas lo que elijas.

Tal vez aun había esperanza, las palabras de su amigo la habían animado, al menos un poco, pero nadie podría entender lo que realmente había pasado, lo realmente grave que había sucedido tras esa corona, esa maldita corona.

Era otro sueño, ella estaba segura, estaba en un gran campo con plantas marchitas, no se veía el final de ese lugar. Ella vestía un simple vestido blanco, miraba el cielo, era amarillento, las nubes eran intensamente blancas y el sol parecía que estaba a punto de ocultarse. Alguien se acerco a ella, ella lo volteo a ver, era un ser extraño, una criatura "paranormal", parecía una especie de esqueleto, pero era algo extraño, su forma no era del todo humana, pero era un esqueleto. Betty comprendió te que se trataba, pero no sintió el mas mínimo temor, espero a que el se acercara mas hasta que justo lo tuvo enfrente. Al tenerlo enfrente ella lo miro a los agujeros donde el esqueleto debía haber tenido los ojos y pregunto calmadamente:

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Ya lo sabes, vengo a llevarte conmigo, niña.

Betty suspiro calmadamente, no te cansancio, si no te alivio, te algo que estaba esperando. Volteo a ver un árbol marchito que antes no estaba ahí, en una de sus ramas se encontraba un pequeño búho dorado, este después de unos segundos volteo a verla y silenciosamente comenzó a volar a su dirección, por un momento parecía que se dirigía a ella pero al parecer la ignoro totalmente y se dirigió al sol para después desaparecer.

Betty despertó por la noche después de tener ese sueño, fue extraño, ese sueño no la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, así como todos los sueños que había tenido con anterioridad, pero tampoco la hizo sentir mejor, ese sueño no fue feliz ni triste, fue... casi pacifico. Ella paso el resto de la noche pensando en ello.

Pasaron unas horas, ella vio el reloj y comprobo que ya había amanecido, se levanto de su cama e hizo algo que no había hecho en semanas, abrió las cortinas de la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado, no era el sol brillante que esperaba encontrar lo cual la tranquilizo, se hubiera sentido mal al ver un día feliz al contrario que ella, le reconfortaba que al menos el día no era mas feliz que ella, era un sentimiento egoísta, pero la hacia sentir bien.

-¡Betty! ¡ya estamos hartos de tu depresión!- Grito furioso su padre detrás de la puerta-. ¡No tienes trabajo, no sales con tus amigos, nisiquiera ayudas en la casa! ¡deja de actuar como una niña inútil y sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Betty molesta se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con violencia y después vio a su padre desafiandolo

.-NO me hables de esa forma.

-¡Aparte reclamas! ¡tu no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, hija! estaba orgulloso de ti, tenias un trabajo respetable pero ya nisiquiera de levantas ¡eres una inútil!

-Callate la boca.

-¡Mira nada mas como estas! ¡pareces una vaga! ¡arreglate un poco por favor!

-¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!- Betty ya estaba muy enojada.

-¡¿Que no te tretemos como una niña?! ¡entonces tu deja de actuar como una!

-Tu padre tiene razón Betty.- Dijo la madre que acababa de llegar al lugar-. Ya no puedes seguir así, lo dejamos pasar por unas semanas porque creímos que te recurarías, tu siempre te recuperas pero ya paso demasiado tiempo. Tu padre y yo hablamos y... Tu ya eres una mujer adulta, no podemos seguir manteniéndote, tienes que salir a buscar un trabajo o... te echaremos de la casa.

-¿Que? ¿que les pasa? soy su hija, ¿no entienden que me siento mal? solo denme tiempo...

-¡¿Tiempo?! ya te dimos mucho tiempo.- Dijo el padre.

-Tu puedes conseguir de nuevo un buen trabajo, tienes una carrera y eres reconocida, hija.- Dijo la madre-. Pero no lograras nada si te quedas en tu habitación toda tu vida, ¿por que no puedes olvidar a ese hombre? ¿no ves el daño que te a hecho?

-¡No me iso nada! ¡dejenme en paz, maldición! ¡¿tan difícil es dejarme tranquila?!

-¡Ya vasta! ¡saldrás afuera ahora mismo!.- Dijo el padre tomando a su hija bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Dejame en paz!- Grito dandole un manotazo a su padre, encajándole las uñas, arañandolo y dejándolo sangrando.

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¡yo que te crié y pague tu educación de pequeña y así me lo agradeces! ¡esto es el colmo Betty, ya no te quiero mas en esta casa!

-¡¿Y a donde crees que voy a ir?!

-¡No lo se! ¡tal vez con tu novio que tanto quieres! ah, lo olvidaba, el ya no te quiere a ti.- Dijo el padre con crueldad.

¿Como era posible que la tratara de esa forma? ese día algo dentro de Betty se rompió, se quebró. Estaba furiosa, ya estaba cansada de soportar toda esa tontería, estaba cansada de seguir viviendo. Tomó una lampara que se encontraba sobre un cajón la arrojó a la cara de su padre, esta se rompió al impactarlo y la frente de este comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Maldita malagradecida!- Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a su hija a la cara, haciendo que esta sangrara de la boca.

-Aaaajjj.- Se quejo Betty del dolor.

-¡Hija! ¡¿estas loca?!- Dijo la madre totalmente furiosa-. ¡¿Como se te ocurre golpear a tu padre?!

Se preocupo mas por su padre que por ella, ella sangraba incluso mas que el y aun así su madre la regaño a ella ¿acaso no le preocupaba? ¿acaso a ellos no les importaba ella?

-¡¿Por que no se mueren los dos?!

-Hija ¿como puedes decir eso?

-¡Por que ya no los quiero ver! ¡ya no quiero ver a nadie! ¡quiero morirme, entiendanlo de una vez!

-Si tanto quieres morir.- Dijo el padre-. Muerete, pero no en esta casa.

-Como quieran.- Dijo mientras salia de su habitación para largarse de ese lugar.

-Hija espera.- Dijo la madre preocupada mientras tomaba la mano de su hija.

-¡Sueltame!.- Grito Betty safandose de las manos de su madre.

-¡Eres una hipócrita!- Dijo la madre entre lágrimas mientras Betty salia corriendo y bajaba las escaleras.

Hacia tiempo que no salia de su habitación así que sus pasos eran torpes pero se esforzó a volver a correr sin tambalearse, tomo las llaves del auto de su padre salio afuera, ya había comenzado a llover pero a ella no le importo, rápidamente abrió el coche, se subió y condujo fuera de ahí. Se robo el auto de sus padres.

¿Por que no se mueren todos? ¿por que no se mueren y me dejan tranquila?. Betty tenia mucho dolor en su corazón, pero en esos momentos su corazón se concentro en el odio, el odio que sentía hacia sus padres, el odio que sentía hacia el mundo, el odio que sentía a si misma.

Manejaba por la carretera, no había muchos autos alrededor, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta, la tristeza se convirtió en odio. Se alejo poco a poco de la ciudad, alrededor de la calle empezaron a verse muchos arboles. Ella no sabia a donde se dirigía, solo se concentraba a conducir, a alejarse de todo, a alejarse del dolor. Ya no quería vivir, sentía que ya nada valía la pena, todo se había acabado para ella, si a sus padres no le preocupaban ¿que esperanzas tenia?

Una canción por la radio...

"Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos  
(Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo

Dejame gritar (No hay vuelta atras)  
La vida matar (Que  
importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final "

Una camioneta paso al lado de su auto, el conductor sin ningún motivo aparente insulto a Betty al pasar, Betty enfureció. El mundo estaba podrido, todos utilizaban a las personas a su antojo, y cuando no las necesitaban mas las desechaban, así como ella, ¿amor? como el amor que supuestamente sus padres sentían hacia ella, como supuestamente Simon la amaba, el amor no existe, solo es una reacción del cerebro, ella era científica lo tenia claro todo el tiempo, y ahora mas que nunca, el amor es algo que invento el hombre para hacer tonterías, es algo irreal, así como Dios. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser cada vez mas oscuros, ella deseo que todos murieran, que cada humano en ese miserable planeta muriera, ella quería morir. En un mundo donde la fuerza mas importante era el amor, algo que era solo imaginario no existía ¿que caso tenia?

El suicidio. Si, esa era la solución, así podría alejarse de esa humanidad tan hipócrita que no a hecho nada mas que dañar al planeta, te matarlo lentamente hasta acabar con el.

Un auto con una familia dentro comenzó a acercarse. Perfecto, así se llevaría mas humanos hipócritas con ella. Sin pensarlo aumento la velocidad del auto y lo estrello con el otro, lo que después paso le pareció muy confuso. Primero escucho gritos, seguramente del otro auto, después vio como todo daba vueltas y escucho otro fuerte golpe, comenzó a sentir un dolor horrible en su espalda, el auto se fue a la orilla de la carretera y se volcó. Ella no fue muy consciente de lo que sucedió porque, mientras se llevaba a cabo el choque, recordó a su amigo Philip, recordó sus palabras, recordó al amigo que justo el día anterior le había dado esperanzas, y por solo un momento en que ella las perdió cometio una estupidez irreversible, los humanos son estúpidos, ahora ella no tenia duda. Su amigo que la había llenado de esperanzas y que ella olvido momentáneamente solo por una discusión con sus padres, es increible como con solo un error puedes mandar todo al diablo. Justo recordó las palabras de su amigo y se arrepintió, se arrepintió de maldecir a la humanidad, se arrepintió de negar al Señor, se arrepintió de el suicidio que estaba cometiendo.

Un sonido de un bebé llorando la despertó y entonces comprendió que venia del otro auto, la familia llevaba consigo un bebé, y ahora los llantos del pequeño se hacían cada vez mas débiles hasta que se apagaron ¿el niño había muerto por su culpa? ¿sus demás familiares murieron también?. Betty abrió aterrada los ojos y se encontró atrapada debajo del auto volcado, los asientos le aplastaban las piernas y sentía un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, después observo bien y descubrió que estaba rodeada de sangre, la sangre de ella misma. Empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, deseaba no haber perdido la cortura por tan solo 2 segundos, 2 segundos que hicieron que una familia entera muriera y ahora ella iba a morir. Grito desesperadamente a que alguien la oyera, pero estaba en medio de la nada, nadie la ayudaría.

Pasaron los minutos, minutos de dolor extremo y angustia de muerte.

Miro al cielo y rogó ayuda... ayuda a quien sea... a quien sea, y quien sea la ayudo.

Uno jamas debe orar a quien sea, porque nunca sabes quien responderá.

* * *

_Se que mas de uno ya se habia dado cuenta sobre la verdadera identidad de la madre de Marcy, a mi parecer fui muy obvia._

_Espero sinceramente que ayan disfrutado el capitulo, me esforze y aun no estoy segura si es lo suficientemente bueno._

_Al menos estoy de vacasiones y seguro podre escribir el proximo capitulo muy pronto._

_¿reviews?_


	7. El inicio de mi muerte

_Valla, yo realmente iba a hacer este capitulo mucho mas largo, pero me iba a dar mas de 10 mil palabras, asi que mejor lo corte a la mitad y la continuacion sera en el capitulo que sigue :/ pero sinceramente, cuando alguien va a leer un fanfic y ve que esta muy largo le da flojera incluso antes de leerlo, al menos a mi me pasa, en fin, mejor lean._

_Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward._

_La historia es mia._

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_ capitulo 7: El inicio de mi muerte._

¿Cuando tiempo había pasado? ¿horas? ¿días? ¿años?. ¿Cuando tiempo llevaba esperando a que se presentaran?. Pero no, la Muerte no estaba en ninguna parte ¿no se suponía que debía llevársela? el mismo se lo dijo la noche anterior a _eso_. Tampoco se encontraba aquel búho dorado que voló hacia el ya inexistente sol para desaparecer en el. ¿Acaso la habían abandonado?

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que despertó en aquel lugar, al principio estaba asustada, después desconcertada al reconocer aquel lugar que antes parecía un atardecer. Ahora era distinto, el atardecer se volvió una noche, sin luna, sin estrellas, solo noche pura. Pero desde el principio supo que tenia que esperar a que la recogieran, así que desde el principio se dedico a esperar, esperar a alguien que nunca llego por ella a pesar de que se lo había prometido ¿fue una promesa? ¿no? que debía llevársela ¿por que le aviso antes? ¿por que le dijo que se la llevaría con el si al final nunca llego?

Estaba sola en aquel campo, sin nadie alrededor, sola esperando cruzar. Pero a pesar de que no estaba acompañada ella en ningún momento se sintió sola, se sintió _observada_. Sentía que un par de ojos la miraban cada segundo, lo cual hacia que sintiera verdadero terror, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, que intentar ignorar aquella mirada de alguien que no estaba ahí pero a la vez estaba tan presente.

En todo ese tiempo no sintió hambre, no sintió cansancio, nisiquiera se sintió aburrida. Solo esperaba... a algo, a algún cambio. ¿Que es eso?

Una sombra, una sombra parada frente a ella, no tenia forma, solo parecía una sombra desgarrada con inmensos ojos rojos brillantes y siniestros. Ella se levando lentamente con la vista clavada en aquella cosa, a aquel ser que la miraba atentamente ¿en que momento había llegado?. Ella sintió un verdadero horror al presenciar aquella criatura que se acercaba flotando lentamente hacia su dirección, ella retrocedió un par de pasos, estaba tan horrorizada que no pudo moverse, callo de rodillas al suelo y sintió que no podría levantarse mas. La sombra continuo acercándose, y acercándose, **y acercándose**...

Miro al cielo, miro a la noche, miro una de las tandas nubes grises que adornaban ese espacio, esta se fue apartando mostrando una única estrella que se encontraba oculta. Ella elevo un brazo, intentando tocar ese pequeño pedazo de luz que estaba tan lejano. La sombra se fue y ella quedo inmóvil en el suelo, estirando el brazo para alcanzar a aquella estrella solidaria. Ella no se sentía sola, aun sabia que la observaban, pero hubo un cambio, ahora se sentía acompañada, que no era la única en aquel lugar. Busco con la mirada a su acompañante, no lo logro localizar pero sentía su presencia, analizo aquella diminuta presencia y se dio cuenta de donde provenía.

-No.- Dijo Betty en un apenas audible susurro después de despertar finalmente de un largo sueño.

-Hija, mijita, despertaste.- Dijo entre llantos la madre de Betty que se acerco desesperadamente a la camilla donde se encontraba su hija-. ¡Doctor! ¡doctor!- Grito llamando a los médicos, la mujer había pasado mucho tiempo llorando, se le notaba en la cara.

-Madre... ¿que paso?- Dijo Betty con una voz muy débil que apenas era entendible.

-Un accidente, chocaste con otro auto y quedaste en coma.

-¿Cuando tiempo?- Pregunto con voz débil pero con brusquedad.

-Un par de meses.- Dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija-. Me alegra que despertaras, hijita.

-Dos meses, a mi me pareció mas tiempo.- Dijo débilmente mientras veía como un doctor llegaba acompañado por un par de enfermeras. Ella cerro los ojos intentando creer que estaba viva, que no murió en ese accidente... el accidente.

-Mamá.- Dijo con voz impaciente-. ¿Que le paso al otro auto?

-Este... hija, la familia que viajaba ahí, murió.

Betty abrió mucho los ojos, intentando asimilar esas palabras, ella había matado a una familia entera, había asesinado a un inocente bebe. Por un momento de debilidad cometió una estupidez, no seria tanto si solo hubiera sido afectada ella pero acabo con una familia que nada tenia que ver con sus problemas ¿por que murieron ellos y ella no? ¿por que la muerte nunca llego por ella?

Finalmente regreso a su casa, después de un par de meses en el hospital, esperaba finalmente poder disculparse con su padre, aunque sabia que el también le debía una disculpa, pero este no le dirigió la palabra, entonces Betty comprendio que en el tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital el no la visito ni una sola vez. Su madre la acompaño a su habitación, esta estaba limpia, su madre la había arreglado para cuando ella llegara, Betty sonrió a su madre y le dijo que después bajaría a cenar. Su madre sintió un gran alivio, tal vez estar cercana a la muerte había hecho que Betty valorara mas su vida.

Betty se observo en un gran espejo nuevo ovalado casi de su tamaño, seguro su madre lo habia comprado, se observo atentamente, había adelgazado aun mas por pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Suspiro y se recosto en su cama, aun se preguntaba por que la muerte no se la había llevado, también se pregunto si no había enloquecido, se pregunto si todos esos sueños que había tenido mientras estaba en coma eran reales. ¿Y por que tenia una sensación extraña desde que despertó? era una sensación de vació mezclado con tristeza y miedo, era difícil de explicar pero le incomodaba esa sensación en su cuerpo. Tenia hambre, bajo por las escaleras, abrió el refrigerador y tomo todo lo que pudo, mas tarde también bajo a cenar.

Por la noche estaba muy inquieta, no quería dormir, daba vueltas por su habitación intentando hallar algo para distraerse, leyó un libro, sacudió el polvo, se puso a dibujar e incluso comenzo a hacer algo de ejercicio, todo en una hora, estaba muy inquieta, no podía estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo y rápidamente se movía a otro sitio, después finalmente quedo profundamente dormida. Esa noche tuvo horribles pesadillas que a la mañana siguiente no recordó.

En el desayuno ella tenia la mirada ausente, viendo a la nada, mientras si madre le servía en un plato un par de huevos y tocino, Betty no reacciono, solo se quedo quieta como si no estuviera ahí.

-... ya despierta hija, ya te serví el desayuno.- Dijo la madre intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Ah?.. ¿que?- Dijo Betty confusa al regresar a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta el momento en que su madre comenzo a hablarle. Fue como si se hubiera ido por un momento. Después observo su desayuno, se veía tan apetitoso...

-Por cierto hija ¿que te parece si...?- La madre quedo sorprendida al voltear y ver que su hija ya había acabado por completo su desayuno. Esa acción no le tomo mas de 2 segundos.

-Quiero mas.- Dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz demasiado extraño lo cual ocasiono que su madre se asustara un poco.

-Jaja.- Intento simular una risa despreocupada-. Ahora mismo, hijita-. Tal vez era normal, después de todo debía recuperar el peso que perdió al estar en el hospital, así que su madre decidió ignorar eso.

Los días siguientes continuaron con normalidad, Betty fue visitada por su amigo Philip que le contó que iba a visitarla al hospital muy seguido; después llegaron Jennette y Gianna, la chica de cabello corto oscuro, Betty no comprendia como era posible que Jennette fuera tan mezquina al ir a visitarla después de todos los insultos que había recibido de parte de ella, y se pregunto si Gianna no estaba molesta por haberla corrido de su habitación de esa forma tan violenta, después de todo Gianna era una buena chica, a diferencia de Jenette.

-Cielos Betty.- Dijo Jenette con su voz engreída de siempre-. No puedo creer que hallas sido tan descuidada como para estrellar el auto de tus padres contra otro, creí que las genios como tu sabían conducir a la perfección, al parecer tu cerebro no es tan perfecto como aparentas.- La joven pelirroja siguió lanzándole ofensas, indirectas y sarcasmos a Betty, esta hacia caso omiso de sus palabras, Gianna por su parte permanecia con gesto pensativo mientras observaba a Betty. Betty espero a que su supuesta amiga le insultara cruelmente al recordarle la familia que había muerto por su causa, cosa que nunca paso, tal vez Jennette si le tenia respeto a algo después de todo.

-Por cierto Betty.- Dijo Gianna después de un par de minutos en que a Jennette se le habían acabado los insultos-. ¿Te has visto ultimamente al espejo?.- Lo primero que pensó Betty al escuchar las palabras de su amiga de cabello oscuro fue que intentaba insultarla pero después recordó que Gianna no era ese tipo de mujer, además había un tono en su voz que parecía que era algo serio.

-Es cierto Betty.- Dijo la engreída pelirroja como si estuviera admitiendo una derrota-. Por lo que se las personas que salen del hospital tienen un aspecto terrible pero al parecer tu eres la excepción, de hecho diría que de favorecio.- Jennette tomo un mechón del cabello de Betty-. Además mira tu cabello, no creí encontrar un pelirrojo mucho mas hermoso que el mio, tal vez tenga que ir al hospital yo también jajaja.- Dijo esto ultimo en tono de broma.

Betty no hizo caso de los comentarios de sus amigas, a ella no le importaba mucho verse bien, mientras no se viera como una completa zombie como cuando salio del hospital. Debía admitir que no se había visto en el espejo desde que llego a su casa, tenia miedo de que se encontrara con una mujer con una apariencia totalmente demacrada. Unas horas después de que se fueran sus amigas, sintió curiosidad y se acerco a ese enorme espejo que había cubierto con una sabana para no mirarse a si misma, cuidadosamente fue apartando la sabana y se vio reflejada en el cristal del espejo. Wow, no, "_wow_" no era la palabra apropiada, era increíble, se veía totalmente diferente; había recuperado todo su peso perdido, pero no se veía mal, de hecho se formo mejor su figura, estaba segura de que su piel era un tono mas clara que antes, sus ojeras habían desaparecido, y su cabello... su cabello era reluciente, era de un rojo intenso muy hermoso. ¿Como pudo suceder todo ese cambio? ¿como había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? hacia solo 8 días que Betty había dejado el hospital, ¿como podia volverse tan radiante en tan poco tiempo?

-Efectos secundarios-. Dijo una misteriosa voz que no provenía de un lugar en especifico, parecía que sonaba por toda la habitación, Betty busco con la mirada donde provenía esa voz tan perturbadora, recorrió la habitación con la mirada varias veces y no encontró nada. Entonces volvió a ver el espejo... una sombra estaba justo al lado de ella, Betty volteo rápidamente pero no había nadie, volvió a ver el espejo y la sombra seguía ahí, viéndola, observandola.

-¡AAAAAHH!- Betty grito totalmente aterrada a mitad de la noche, había tenido otra pesadilla la cual no recordaba, eso ya se le había hecho costumbre, al menos ahora que no las recordaba no sentiría dolor al despertar. Un recuerdo cruzo por su mente, entonces se pregunto si toda esa escena de la sombra en el espejo había sido real o un sueño mas, entonces se dio cuenta que no recordaba el momento en el que se había ido a dormir.

-Betty.- La llamo su madre.- Entra a la casa, parece que esta a punto de llover, no querrás mojarte.

-¿Que?- Betty abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a su madre. Ella se encontraba sentada en el jardín de enfrente de su casa, aparentemente había estado viendo al cielo por un largo tiempo.- ¿Como... llegue aquí?

-¿Como que como llegue aquí? llevas sentada ahí por horas.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos desayunando, tu me preparaste pan tostado.

-Eso fue como hace 5 horas, Betty, y valla que comiste mucho.

-¿Lo ise?- Pregunto Betty con un tono de ingenuidad en la voz.

-Claro que lo hiciste, incluso pediste mas.- Dijo la madre como regañandola.

-Pero yo...- Dijo Betty un un susurro inaudible que su madre no alcanzo a escuchar.- Yo.. yo no recuerdo haberlo probado...

Después Betty se encontraba cenando, estaba su madre en la cocina y su padre estaba en la mesa actuando como si ella no se encontrara ahí. Betty fijo su mirada en su plato y vio la comida que su madre había preparado, Pollo con papas. Algo se movió en el plato, Betty clavo su mirada en aquel movimiento, tomo un tenedor y comenzo a jugar con aquella cosa que se encontraba sobre su comida, después de un rato encajo el tenedor a esa criatura y de ella salio un liquido amarillento.

-¡Una cucaracha!- Dijo la madre de Betty al ver a ese insecto clavado en el tenedor de su hija-. Betty, ¡dirala ahora mismo!- Betty miro a su madre con un gesto vació, después volvió a mirar su comida, ella tomo la cucaracha y la hundo por todo el pollo, quedando este cubierto por ese viscoso liquido amarillento; después de esto, Betty tomo un trozo y lo comió. La madre vio a su hija con un gesto de asco que después de transformo en horror.

-Humm.- Dijo Betty al encontrarse en el baño dándose una ducha-. Otra vez.- Se dijo-. Otra vez perdí la conciencia.- Suspiro para si misma-. Cada vez pasa con mas frecuencia ¿cuando tiempo durara esto?

Al terminar de secarse y vestirse, Betty se dirigió a su habitación, paso al lado de la habitación de sus padres y accidentalmente escucho su conversacion.

-Pense que se mejoraria pero esta cada vez mas mal.- Dijo en un tono muy angustiado la madre.

-Te dije que es chica finalmente enloquecería.

-No hables así de _tu_ hija.

-Por favor ¡mirala! esta totalmente enloquecida, esto ya no es una depresión, esto va mas allá, esta enferma.

-Tal vez necesita ayuda.

-Ya no es problema mio.- Dijo el padre como si realmente no le interesara su hija.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? sigue siendo tu hija...- Su voz comenzó a ser temblorosa, estaba llorando-. ¿No has visto las cosas raras que hace? ¡necesita nuestra ayuda mas que nunca!. Habla sola, aveces no entiendo lo que dice, se queda inmóvil durante horas, no responde cuando la llamo ¡Y eso que hizo en la cena!- Su voz empezó a sonar totalmente desgarrada-. Eso no es normal. Y luego están esos horribles dibujos que hace.

-Por eso mismo digo que esta loca, y lo sabes bien. Esa mujer de allá ya **no** es mi hija.

Betty no quiso escuchar nada mas ¿realmente hacia todas esas cosas mientras estaba "inconsciente"? ¿a que se refería con lo de la cena?. Y esos dibujos. Betty se recordaba a si misma dibujando, aunque no recordaba que. El foco del pasillo que permanecia encendido exploto y los trozos de vidrio cayeron como una suave lluvia al suelo, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado, pero Betty no lo hizo y continuo caminando a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta con llave, ella no sabia el porque pero lo hizo, después se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo una carpeta que contenía muchas hojas de papel, Betty abrió la carpeta en donde guardaba sus dibujos, al verlos quedo petrificada. Los dibujos mostraban monstruos de todo tipo, situaciones desagradables y cosas que no tenían nombre, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Betty eran los dibujos que parecían que contaban una historia... la historia del final de la humanidad. Encima de tales dibujos estaba escrito, casi como si hubieran encajado el lápiz en el papel, "Esta cerca, esta cerca, ESTA CERCA, "**ESTA CERCA**"

Betty volvió a despertar gritando a media noche por causa de sus pesadillas, nuevamente no recordaba el sueño ni cuando se había ido a dormir. Se levando de su cama, esta vez no se puso sus anteojos, sentía como si no los necesitara mas. Y así era, la vista de Betty había mejorado, se había perfeccionado, y por alguna razón se sentía llena de energía, de fuerza, fuerza para hacer lo que sea, para destruir cualquier cosa. Tenia mucha hambre, mas que hambre, era antojo. Instintivamente se agacho al suelo y de debajo de su cama saco una bolsa llena de comida y comenzo a comer. Betty estaba consciente, se pregunto si realmente estaba lo suficientemente loca como para guardar comida debajo de su cama y no recordarlo, se pregunto que tan loca debía estar para comer esa comida que enrealidad la mayoría de ella estaba en proceso de descomposición, sin embargo no sintió asco... no aun.

Después de terminar, sintió algo extraño, era como un cosquilleo en su boca, como si se empezara a llenar de agua, entonces sintió como todo lo que había comido amenazaba con salir, No tubo tiempo de correr al baño para vomitar, término escupiendo todo en el suelo de su habitación, eran nauseas, unas nauseas terribles. Al terminar anticipo que los vomitos continuarían y se dirigió al baño, ahí estuvo por mucho rato hasta que saco todo. Todo le dio vueltas en ese momento, entonces se desmayo.

Despertó en su habitación por la noche, no grito, solo se sentó y se quedo quieta. En el espejo estaba aquella sombra observandola, Betty se levando y miro por la ventana, el cielo era color rojo sangre. Escucho un diminuto llanto que venia de la esquina mas oscura de la habitación. Betty se acerco y encontró una pequeña niña sentada, mirando a la pared. Betty la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que la niña no era la que lloraba, el llanto venia de lo que la niña estaba cargando, Betty se acerco para ver mejor. La niña llevaba en brazos un pequeño bebe muerto que lloraba sin mover los labios, sin mover la cara, solo lágrimas que salían de sus diminutos ojos muertos y el ruido de un llanto desgarrador.

-Tu lo hiciste.- Dijo la pequeña niña-. Tu le hiciste esto, pero ve el lado bueno, un humano hipócrita menos en el mundo, ahora me tienes a mi..- La niña no volteo a verla, solo dijo esas palabras fríamente sin emoción alguna.

Betty no grito, solo hizo una expresión de horror, abrió la boca pero el grito no salio. Rápidamente salio de la habitación, se alejo lo mas que pudo de esa niña y del fallecido bebe, salio de su casa y se encontró en un infinito campo de plantas marchitas. Otra vez ese lugar, el lugar en donde la muerte nunca llego a recogerla. El cielo aun estaba rojizo pero esa estrella brillante aun estaba ahí, iluminando la oscuridad. La pequeña niña se encontraba justo al lado de ella, Betty no la había visto llegar. La pequeña rodeo su cintura con sus pequeños brazos, pegando su rostro en el vientre de Betty, la pequeña se aferro tanto a ella como si buscara consuelo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo la pequeña con su tierna voz-. Lo siento mucho, no es mi intención, no quiero que pase todo esto. No tengo elección, no tenemos elección.

Entonces Betty observo atentamente a la pequeña niña que se aferraba con desesperacion a ella. Era pequeña, era una niña muy hermosa, con hermoso cabello oscuro y lacio, su piel era blanca con tono azul. Betty no sabia que hacer, no sabia si apartarla o regresarle el abrazo, no sabia si quererla o despreciarla porque no tenia la menor idea de donde había provenido, no tenia idea de que era esa niña. Betty la empujo lejos y la niña la miro con ojos llorosos, como si quisiera obtener perdón, un perdón de algo en lo que ella no era responsable. Entonces la pequeña desapareció pero Betty aun la sentía cerca, aun la sentía aferrada en su vientre, pero no era una sensación cálida, era algo frió y vació, era como si toda su tristeza, desgracia y locura proveniera de ahí.

-¿Que cosa soy? ¿en que me estoy transformando?- Pregunto para si misma con una voz vacía.

-Tu no te estas transformando en nada.. aun, no.- Dijo la sombra apareciendo enfrente de ella, pero esta vez tenia una forma humanoide-. Tus poderes vienen de esa niña, te vuelves mas fuerte y poderosa porque ella esta en ti, porque ella requiere que seas fuerte para poder mantenerla ahí dentro. Eres un contenedor.

-¡Yo no quiero tener esta cosa!

-NO tienes elección.

-¿Por que yo?

-Yo te salve de la muerte, pero todo tiene un precio, además tu eres perfecta, tenias tanto odio en tu corazón, tanto odio hacia los humanos ¡Incluso mataste a personas inocentes! dime que hay mas perfecto que eso.

-Hay personas incluso peores que yo en el mundo ¿PORQUE YO?

-Necesitaba a alguien, tu fuiste la primera con el potencial suficiente que encontré, no tienes nada especial.

-Voy a sacarme esta cosa.- Dijo Betty en un tono desquiciado y amenazante.

-Tu sabes que no puedes hacerlo, tu mente evita cualquier deseo de lastimar a la niña, tu esfuerzo sera inútil.

-¿Que pasara cuando ya no me necesite?

-Cuando ese momento llegue, antes de que mueras en el parto te convertiré en un demonio completo.

La sombra desapareció y Betty volvió a quedar sola, no sola totalmente, aun se encontraba esa criatura en su interior, esa abominacion aun estaba dentro de ella, esa cosa producto de quien sabe que estaba ahí. Betty sintió tanto odio asía aquella cosa, lo único que quería era eliminarla, eliminarla para siempre. Estaba dispuesta a darse un fuerte golpe en el estomago, todos los que fueran necesarios, formo un puño con su mano e intento golpearse el vientre con toda su fuerza pero no pudo, su mano temblorosa no pudo acercarse a su objetivo, era como si una fuerza mucho mas poderosa que ella jalara su golpe al sentido contrario. Betty no se rindió, siguió intentando varias veces, luchando contra esa fuerza que le impedía matar a esa criatura. Un liquido negro comenzo a aparecer en el suelo, de ella aparecieron 5 criaturas, todas de diferentes tamaños y sujetaron a Betty con violencia y la azotaron contra el suelo para inmovilizarla, esas horrorosas criaturas la miraban con un asco indescriptible. Betty miro a esos monstruos que la sujetaban con fuerza y su atención se dirigió al mas pequeño de ellos. A pesar de su apariencia demoniaca y grotesca lo reconoció.

-El bebé.- Dijo en un jadeo-. El bebé que... mate.

Betty vio todo oscuro, entonces comprendio que permanecia con los ojos cerrados, también comprendio que lo anterior había sido un sueño, y que ese mismo sueño era la pesadilla que tenia todas las noches, la diferencia era que ahora podía recordarla a la perfección, visualizo la cara muerta de aquel bebe, a la criatura en la que se había convertido, la criatura que buscaba venganza por su prematura muerte.

-¿Que es lo que dijo doctora?- Escucho la voz de su madre, ella parecía como si le hubieran dado una noticia increíble, mas que increíble, una noticia terrible. Betty continuo sin abrir los ojos.

-Ella sufrió un simple desmayo, y aquellos vomitos fueron ocasionados por su embarazo.- Dijo con total tranquilidad una voz femenina que parecía ser la doctora.

-¿Desde... cuando?

-Desde hace poco mas de un mes.

"¿Un mes?" pensó Betty, ¿como que un mes? ¿tanto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó del coma? a ella le había parecido solo algunos días, tal vez tenia que ver que casi todo el tiempo estaba "inconsciente" como si su cuerpo se controlara solo, sin que ella pudiera controlar sus acciones y estuviera perdida en un lugar donde todo pasaba como un flashazo. Se escucharon unos pasos que salían de la habitación, entonces comprendió que la doctora se había ido.

-¿Quien sera el padre?.- Se preguntaba la madre de Betty en voz alta-. ¿Quien podría ser el padre? no puede ser Simon, Betty no lo a visto en mas de 4 meses. Ella nisiquiera a salido a la calle, debe ser alguno de los amigos que han ido visitarla, debe ser Philip, si, es Philip, seguro.

Betty escucho la voz de su madre aun sin abrir los ojos ¿como era posible que pensara que Philip es el padre?, aunque hubiera preferido miles de veces que así fuera. Simon... Simon, Simon, Simon... ¿Quien es Simon?

Mas tarde Betty decidió finalmente abrir los ojos, su madre la abrazo fuertemente pero después le hizo cientos de preguntas que Betty se reuso a contestar, así que su madre furiosa se fue a la casa, después de todo Betty solo debía permanecer ahí por un par de horas mas. Después de eso llegaron sus amigos Jennette, Gianna y Philip, ellos la llevarían a su casa.

-¿Embarazada?- Dijo totalmente sorprendida Jennette.- No puedo creerlo ¿quien es el padre? es Philip ¿cierto? si, seguro que es Philip, haaaay amiga, ya dinos quien es.- Betty solo se quedo callada.

-Betty.- Dijo Gianna sentándose a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mirame.- Dijo con voz seca y mirando hacia la nada-. Estoy mejor que nunca.

-Betty.- Dijo Philip con una voz tranquila y amable-. No tienes que decirnos quien es el padre del bebé pero dejanos ayudarte.- Su voz se volvió ligeramente triste, como si entendiera los sentimientos de su amiga-. Puedo notar lo sola que te sientes, tu tristeza, solo quiero verte feliz, se que tu también quieres ser feliz, deja que tus amigos de hagamos feliz, Betty.

-Se que sus intenciones son buenas.- Dijo Betty mirando a Philip a los ojos-. Pero hagan lo que hagan nisiquiera podrían entender lo que me pasa realmente, y es algo que no puedo contar y que ustedes no deben saber.

Se hizo un slencio incomodo.

-Es una lastima que el pobrecito bebé valla a nacer en un mundo tan mal.- Dijo Jennette de manera casual.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Betty repentinamente interesada.

-¿Que no has visto television ultimamente?, esta en todos los canales, se rumorea que sera la tercera guerra mundial, jajaja incluso hay varios chistes al respecto en el facebook.- Jennette no se lo tomaba con la seriedad correspondiente.

-Oye Betty.- Dijo Gianna intentando no ofender a su amiga-. Enserio ¿ya olvidaste a Simon.

-¡Gianna!- Gritó Philip molesto con la mujer de cabello corto por preguntar tal cosa.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que ella debe hablar sobre eso, si logro... estar con alguien mas, espero que si hizo eso signifique que ya olvido a Simon, si lo hizo por dolor o despecho eso seria muy malo, solo intento ayudarla.

Otra vez el nombre de Simon, otra vez ese tal Simon del que todos hablan ¿quien es el? ¿por que lo relacionan con ella? ella no conocía a ningún Simon ¿o si?. Un dolor insoportable comenzo en su cabeza, era como si su cerebro que quemara en llamas, llamas tan ardientes como el mismísimo sol, sentía como si su cerebro se fuera achicharrando, como si se fuera derritiendo, todo estaba en su mente, pero aun así el dolor era tan, pero tan intenso, no se comparaba a ningún otro dolor que había tenido antes.

-¡Hug!.- Grito Betty por ese dolor insoportable, aunque enrealidad estaba conteniendo un grito mayor. Sus amigos se alarmaron y se acercaron a ella, todos con cara de preocupación-. ¡Alejense! ¡alejense de mi!.- Rugió con fuerza.

-¡Doctora!- Philip llamó a los médicos-. ¡Se esta convulsionando!

-Retirense por favor.- Dijo una enfermera que estaba llegando a toda prisa a la habitación.

Betty temblaba fuertemente, tenia los ojos excesivamente abiertos, clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas de la camilla. Lanzaba gritos aterradores que se escuchaban hasta el piso de abajo, gritaba fuertemente pero ya no por el dolor en la cabeza, este desaparecio una vez comenzo a gritar, ahora gritaba por el simple hecho de gritar.

-¡Dejeme! ¡alejese de mi!.- Le gritaba a la enfermera-. ¡NO NECESITO DE SU ATENCION! ¡vallase de aquí y muerase! ¡muerase, muerase, muerase! ¡mueranse todos!- Betty estaba completamente enloquecida, ya había llegado al limite, ya nadie podía ayudarla.

-Oh, dios mio, Betty.- Dijo Jennette en un susurro, estaba totalmente preocupada y asustada por su amiga.

-¡Mori! ¡omnes moriuntur!- Betty comenzo a gritar en un idioma que sus amigos no fueron capaces de comprender-. ¡Omnes moriuntur! ¡omnes moriuntur! ¡omnes moriuntur! ¡omnes moriuntur! ¡LETS REPLETE TENEBRIS!

Siguió gritando palabras en un idioma extraño mientras abría fuertemente los ojos que se le habían vuelto completamente blancos, la enfermera le inyecto un calmante pero esto no funciono, Betty seguía moviendose con mas violencia. Y de la nada Betty comenzo a tener antojo, no un antojo de comida, era de algo mas... quería matar, quería ver sangre derramada, quería robar el alma de cada uno de los presentes en la habitación.

-¡Ego ibo manducare anima vestra!- Grito mientras se levantaba de la camilla de un salto y miraba a su alrededor como un depredador asechando a su presa-. ¡QUE SE APAGUE LA LUZ!.- Grito tan fuertemente como una orden que se escucho incluso por afuera del edificio, en ese momento todas las lamparas que iluminaban el hospital se destruyeron quedando todo casi en completa oscuridad.

-¡Aaah!.- Grito la enfermera horrorizada, estaba tan asustada que incluso se le olvido moverse.

-Ajajajaja.- Rió fuertemente Betty, exitada por la situación.- ¡Así que esta soy yo! ¡así que estos son mis poderes! ajajajaja ¡que divertido! ¡me pregunto que mas puedo hacer!- Gritaba cada palabra con una emoción maligna, entonces volteo a ver a la enfermera que no paraba de temblar. Levando un poco su mano y casi instintivamente reunió su poder ahí, entonces se formo una especie de sombra con forma de circunferencia algo transparente, esta irradiaba oscuridad, la circunferencia parecía que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, Betty no tenia experiencia al usar su poder.

-¡Aj!.- Es lo único que pudo decir la enfermera antes de que su voz se quebrara al ser partida en dos por ese poder que Betty le lanzo, su sangre se escurrió por el suelo.

-No... no puede ser.- Dijo Philip respirando agitadamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Ajajaja ¡la mate! ¡la mate!- Betty tenia una cruel felicidad a ver el cuerpo cortado de la mujer. Se acerco a su cuerpo muerto y tomo algo que sus amigos no pueden percibir, su alma.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!- Grito totalmente horrorizada Jennette al alcanzar a ver los órganos cubiertos de sangre de la enfermera muerta y sin pensarlo salio corriendo del lugar, Betty observo como salia corriendo y sonrió ante la idea de ir a cazar a su presa.

-Jaja no huyas Jennette.- Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia la salida y corría, casi saltaba, por el pasillo. Philip y Gianna quedaron paralizados ante esa sangrienta escena.

Jennette corría frenética por el pasillo, jadeando totalmente horrorizada, empujando a las enfermeras que intentaban calmar a los pacientes por el repentino apagón. Betty la siguió por atrás, no corría, mas bien se arrastraba a una velocidad sorprendente, golpeando fuertemente a cualquiera que se atravesaba, rompiéndole las costillas a todos los que golpeaba con su tremenda fuerza. Jennette corrió por las escaleras, temio esperar el elevador y que ella la alcanzara, bajo hasta donde las escaleras daban vuelta a la izquierda y en ese momento Betty la alcanzo. Betty salto y literalmente se pego a la pared, casi como una araña, estaba claro que se encontraba totalmente poseída, no era ella misma, Jennette la miro con horror y callo de espaldas lastimandose un poco al golpearse con las escaleras.

-Betty, lo siento.- Dijo en un inútil intento para que ella no la matar-. Así no eres tu... por favor, no lo hagas.- Comenzo a llorar por el horrible miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Betty, tedente!- Grito Philip llegando al lugar-. ¡por favor para!

-Oh, Philip jajajaj tu me habías dicho que siempre estarías conmigo, elija lo que elija, jaja que palabras mas graciosas. El punto es que no puedes estar conmigo, por que esto no lo escogí ¡esto me escogió a mi! jaja ¡esto me escogió a mi!- Grito Betty entre risas mientras unas extrañas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ojos que se había vuelto rojos como la sangre.

-Betty... no tiene por que ser así.- Betty ignoro por completo las palabras de Philip y se acerco a Jennette la sujeto de la camisa y la jalo bruscamente hacia ella.

-Oh, linda, linda Jennette, siempre envidie tu hermoso cabello, siempre fue mucho mas hermoso que el mio ¡pues ya no mas!- Dijo mientras le arrancaba el cabello pelirrojo de Jennette desde la raíz, ella grito de dolor mientras la sangre surgía de su cabeza donde antes se encontraba su cabello, ahora su sangre roja se mezclaba con el rojo de su cabello restante.- Además siempre e admirado esos hermosos ojos que tienes.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Pará! ¡Te lo suplico!- Grito Philip lleno de pánico, el simplemente no podía hacer nada.

-¡Kyaa!- Jennette lanzaba gritos desgarradores, gritos tan fuertes que le lastimaba la garganta, sentía ese insoportable dolor mientras la sangre corría por sus mejillas: Betty le había sacado los ojos.

-Ajajaja y ahora Jennette ¿dime que me vas a presumir? jajaja.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?.- Dijo Philip temblando, arodillado en el suelo, con un llanto inconsolable-. ¿Como.. fuiste capaz de...- Su voz era temblorosa, ya no podía soportar mas esa situación surrealista, simplemente no parecía real.

Betty aplasto la cabeza de Jennette con su pie, eso fue tan sencillo para ella, como aplastar una indefensa hormiga, la sangre salpico por todos lados y nuevamente tomo el alma que ningún otro humano era capaz de percibir. Después se dirigió hacia Philip. El no se movió, era como si ya no le importara vivir, así no era tan divertido pero Betty estaba decidida a matarlo de todos modos. Ella se preparo para lanzarle un fuerte golpe y romperle las costillas y los órganos que estas protegían pero...

-¡No!.- Grito Gianna mientras se interponía entre Philip y el ataque, ella lo recibió con tanda fuerza que salio lanzada hasta por encima de las escaleras, golpeándose fuertemente con una pared cercana, casi destruyéndola, ella tocio sangre un par de veces antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Ajjj.- Dijo Betty irritada-. Y yo que la iba a dejar vivir, bueno, no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- Dijo Philip mirándola, tenia la mirada como si estuviera suplicando, aunque no lo estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, dilo... se que quieres decírmelo, solo escupelo de una vez.

-Eres un monstruo, Betty.- Dijo mirándola aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su expresión carecía de emoción.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Betty con sarcasmo.

-Nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte.- Dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo elección en todo esto.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire. Sujeto al que era su amigo por el brazo y se lo arranco sin ningún esfuerzo. Philip hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no grito en lo mas mínimo. Betty dio media vuela y salio de ahí sin decir nada mas.

¿Que paso con ellos dos? tanto Gianna como Philip sobrevivieron, aunque sus vidas después de ese día no volvieron a ser las mismas, pero eso es otra historia...

* * *

_Desde el principio me parecio interesante la idea de escribir esto, agradesco a la pelicula del exorcista xD y a todas las peliculas de terror que recorde en ese momento jeje. Me alegra que poco antes de escribir alla visto la pelicula de anime "Perfect Blue" una excelente pelicula, recomiendo verla._

_Me pregunto si volvi a ser predecible con este capitulo jeje ;D_

_Espero sinceramente que dejen sus rewiews, el capitulo anterior no recibio tantos como esperaba... en fin xD_


	8. Un paso mas cerca

_Agradesco a la cancion "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri que me dio la inspiracion, les recomiendo escucharla si gustan mientras leén el capitulo._

_Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Pendleton Ward._

_La historia es mia._

* * *

**Lo inolvidable**

_ capitulo 8: Un paso mas cerca._

Betty se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, haciendo zapping en la televisión, tal como Jennette le había dicho que hiciera. Era cierto lo que decía, en casi todos los canales hablaban de una guerra, de muertes, de posible tercera guerra mundial. Betty cambiaba de canal muy rápidamente asi que solo escuchaba cosas como.

"El caos en el mundo..." "Se prepara el ejercito..." "Están trabajando en una nueva arma..." "Miles de muertos se suman a la..." "Crisis mundial..."

Era increíble que todo esto haya pasado en los 4 meses desde que ella llego a casa de sus padres. El mundo había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y ella no se dio cuenta por estar preocupada en sus propios problemas. Reflexiono lo sucedido en el hospital, por alguna razón no sentía el menor remordimiento, solo el vació del que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Pronto pasara.- Dijo la voz de la sombra que ella ya reconocía bien-. Tu estado de "locura" pasara, es solo otro efecto secundario del embarazo, pronto, cuando seas un demonio completamente podrás comer el alma de los mortales sin necesitad de derramar tanta sangre, claro, a menos que tu quieras.

Betty ignoro esas palabras y siguio cambiando canales, entonces le dejo a un tranquilo programa de cocina italiana. Recordo un nombre "Simon" ¿quien era ese tal Simon?, ¿por que hablaban de el como si ella lo conociera de toda la vida?, por alguna razon sintio que ese sujeto llamado Simon podria darle respuestas ¿respuestas de que? ¿para que? no lo sabia, solo sintio que debia encontrarlo y asi se le aclararian dudas ¿que dudas? ella tampoco sabia eso. En ese momento el programa fue interumpido por una noticia.

"Hoy... es un día muy triste... para la humanidad, el país de Japón fue... destruido por una nueva arma atómica, todo el mundo esta... impactado por tal atrocidad, se cree que no sobrevivio nadie, mas de 127.463.611 personas murieron, hombres, mujeres, niños... el mundo entero esta en luto por tal perdida humana. La pregunta es ¿hemos tenido suficiente? ¿No llegamos ya a los extremos?, con un dolor en el alma digo... que Dios nos ayude..."

Betty apago la televisión, realmente no creía que todas esas historias que ella había dibujado inconscientemente sobre el fin de la humanidad se cumplieran, pero al parecer así era. Sentía curiosidad por saber hacia donde se dirigía todo esto, pero no podría saberlo si se quedaba sentada en su casa, también tenia la extraña necesitad de encontrar a ese tal Simon. Se levando y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre.

-Mami, voy a salir, no me esperes.- Dijo en voz baja mientras veía a su madre muerta en el suelo con una herida resiente en el estomago.

Betty subió las escaleras, también debía despedirse de su padre antes de partir, se acerco a la habitación donde su padre permanecia, ella intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, asi que Betty dio un simple golpe que hizo añicos la puerta en un instante. Su padre se encontraba en una esquina. arrodillado, mirándola con miedo mientras temblaba, Betty se acerco a el lentamente, como si buscara asustarlo aun mas.

-Voy a salir, padre, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.- Su padre continuaba viéndola aterrado y se preguntaba si tendría el mismo destino de su esposa.- ¿No te vas a despedir?

-Adiós, hi...hija.- Dijo con voz temblorosa apenas endentible, le tenia un miedo espantoso a su propia hija.

-No te preocupes padre.- Dijo Betty con tranquilidad-. No vas a morir, por lo menos no hoy, quiero que vivas con el dolor de este día por el resto de tu vida.

Betty bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, no se molesto en abrirla, con un simple golpe vasto para poder salir. Varias patrullas con policías llegaron, tal vez por lo ocurrido en el hospital. A Betty no le importo, ellos lanzaron cientos de balas en su dirección pero ella los ignoro totalmente, solo mato a los policías que trataban de impedirle el paso. Ella se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Paso meses vagando por el mundo, miraba maravillada como la guerra se desataba, miraba con curiosidad a las personas cuyos países la guerra aun no llegaba, ellos actuaban casi con normalidad. También sabia que debía dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba ese tal Simon, por alguna razón sabia donde se encontraba pero decidió dejar ese lugar hasta el final, ¿cuando era el final? cuando estuviera a poco de dar a luz... que irónico ¿no seria mas bien dar "oscuridad"?

Un día, cuando ella ya levaba 5 meses de embarazo, se paseo por un lugar muy curioso, ella con su vientre abultado camino por el lugar, había muertos regados por todas partes, varios de ellos eran personas inocentes. Ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña, miraba curiosa las heridas de los muertos y deducía sus causas de muerte "ese fue por una bala" "ese de ahí le exploto una granada en la cara" "a ese niño lo violaron y después lo mataron a golpes" Tal vez los humanos eran mucho mas malvados que ella misma justo en ese momento.

-No deberías estar aquí, niña.- Hablo una voz femenina-. ¿Acaso no lo escuchas?

-¡¿Quien eres?! - Pregunto Betty repentinamente a la defensiva. Vio enfrente de ella una mujer de aspecto extraño, tenia la piel extrañamente verde y cabello castaño rojizo.

-Mi nombre es Margles, vine aquí para estudiar a los humanos y su comportamiento, no esperaba encontrar alguien por aquí ¿tu eres humana?- Pregunto con cordialidad y amabilidad, no era una mujer muy bella, pero se notaba que tenia un gran corazón.

-Me llamo Betty, soy humana... por ahora.

-Entiendo.- Dijo la mujer verde mientras examinaba a Betty detenidamente-. Pero creeme, debemos salir de aquí, están a punto de lanzar otra por aquí, veo que tu no eres inmortal como otras personas que e conocido ultimamente, yo tampoco lo soy, debemos irnos, por el bien de tu bebé.

Betty escucho a la mujer verde y supo de inmediato de que hablaba, parecía como si la raza humana se hubiera salido de control, ahora lanzaban sus bombas atómicas por cualquier parte como animales locos, simplemente ya no los comprendía, nisiquiera ahora que ella mataba personas sin razón, aun así ya no comprendía a la humanidad. Betty y Margles salieron de la ciudad rápidamente y de lejos lograron ver esa horrible explosión en forma de champiñon.

-Champiñon jaja.- Se rió Margles-. Ese nombre si le queda a esa bomba jaja.

-Si tu no eres humana ¿que se supone que eres?- Pregunto Betty con curiosidad.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte, pero yo y algunos de mi especie vinimos a la tierra a investigarlos, pero... creo que esta vez si se volvieron locos, siempre hemos pensado que no son una especie muy avanzada pero los veíamos como, un poco civilizados en comparación con otras especies, pero creo que ahora ya nisiquiera merecen vivir.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Betty mientras masticaba una barra de pan que encontró en el camino.

-¿Tu tienes que ver con demonios?

-Este bebé que llevo aquí es un híbrido, sera mitad demonio y mitad humano.- Dijo sin mucho interés.- Yo me convertiré en demonio después, no lo soy ahora pero tengo los poderes de uno.

-Les recomiendo que cuando eso pase dejen la Tierra, escuche que mi gente esta planeando atacarla, no invadirla, sino destruirla.- Betty la miro curiosa-. Es una pena, si, pero supongo que no hay opción, el veneno de la Tierra llega a afectar a toda la galaxia, incluso llego a mi plane... a mi lugar de origen.

-¿A donde iras ahora?

-Estudiare a los humanos que se encuentran en los refugios subterráneos, me pregunto cuando tiempo podrán permanecer ahí.

-Te deseo suerte.- Dijo Betty con sinceridad.

-Igualmente, a ti y a tu bebé, ¿como se llamara?

-Tal vez Marceline.

-¿Marceline?.- Pregunto Margles curiosa.

-Si, es el primer nombre que se me ocurre en estos momentos, además empieza con "mar" como Margles, tal vez cuando nazca mi hija me recuerde que tuve una amiga entre toda esta locura.

Margles le sonrió, pero Betty no pudo regresarle la sonrisa. Se despidieron y ambas continuaron su camino, pero algo extraño cruzo por la mente de Betty, algo parecido a una premonición.

-Margles.- Dijo Betty cuando se encontraban a unos 3 metros de distancia, Margles volteo a verla confusa.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mira por donde pisas.- Dijo Betty mientras miraba a su nueva amiga.

-¿De que hablas?

-No... nada, olvidalo.

Por alguna razón Betty no tuvo ni el mas mínimo deseo de matar a Margles, tal vez porque le recordaba a si misma, de cierta forma extraña. Pero por alguna razón sentía como si Margles no fuera a tener un "final feliz" pero... ¿quien iba a tener un final feliz entre tanta destrucción. Los meses pasaron, ella seguía matando gente, después de todo entre tanta muerte nadie notaría algunas mas, y eso que lo peor aun no llegaba, seguía disfrutando del dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás, hasta que finalmente cumplió los 9 meses. Se dirigió al hogar de ese tal Simon, no sabia como pero conocía la dirección de ese lugar.

Vio de lejos ese edificio en donde el debía encontrarse, no estaba segura porque era necesario verlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, tal vez verlo le iba a aclarar algo, tal vez no, lo mataría al final de todos modos. Nada impediría ese momento. Con solo la palma de su mano movía los autos que se encontraban al rededor para que ella pudiera pasar facilmente. Nada arruinaría ese momento...oh.

-Ah... ¡hay!.- No podía ser eso cierto, estaba apunto de dar a luz, su bebe mitad demonio estaba a punto de nacer, y el dolor era insoportable, incluso para ella-. Aaaahh, AAHH.

-Muy tarde Betty.- Dijo la voz de la sombra, la voz que por cierto no había escuchado en mucho tiempo-. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría ver a ese hombre?

-Hujj yo.. nisiquiera se quien es el...

-Oh, lo olvidaba, tu no recuerdas nada sobre ese sujeto. En fin, llego la hora, vámonos a tu nuevo hogar.

-¡NO!- Rugió Betty con todo su aliento, y lucho contra el dolor para acercarse a aquel edificio.

-¿Como que no?

-No se porque pero...hujj... yo necesito verlo antes de irme.- Dijo casi arrastrándose hacia aquel edificio.

-No podrás resistir.

-Yo soy mas fuerte de lo que imaginas.- Betty avanzo con mucho mas esfuerzo, luchando con los dolores del parto, el demonio que la observaba no pensó que lo lograría, supuso que se rendirá antes de llegar, ese era el dolor mas insoportable que existía, no había forma de que lo lograra-. ¡YO DEBO LLEGAR!- Grito con tal magnitud que varios autos y objetos salieron volando.

-¡No! ¡No lo harás!.- Del suelo una sombra enorme comenzo a surgir y 5 pares de brazos salieron de esta y sujetaron a Betty para que no avanzara mas, ahora Betty debía luchar con el dolor y esos 5 monstruosos demonios que la sostenian, pero por nada del mundo se rendiría.

Betty luchaba por seguir adelante "un paso mas cerca" se repetía "un paso mas cerca". Ya casi llegaba, enfrente del edificio había un auto mas, ella se molesto en moverlo, este choco cerca de ahí y extrañamente la radio se encendió, y paso una canción que Betty no presto atención. Solo faltaba un poco mas, era en el piso de arriba, salto hacia allá pero esos demonios seguían jalandola, intento volar, se acerco cada vez mas, sentía un dolor extremo pero lo soporto, no sabia porque era necesario ver a ese sujeto que nisiquiera conocía, no sabia que cosa podría comprender al verlo, no sabia si había pasado todo esto solo para matarlo al final. Betty logro llegar hasta la ventana, se sujeto fuertemente para que la sombra no la jalara, entonces lo vio, todas sus dudas desaparecieron de alguna manera...

Era Simon... ahora lo recordaba todo, el lucia diferente, su cabello se había vuelto blanco, su piel se volvió azul, pero seguía siendo Simon, su Simon, su rey. Entonces por su mente paso todo eso que la había llevado hasta ese momento, desde su nacimiento, pasando por el recuerdo de cuando vio a Simon por primera vez, el momento en el que el le pedía matrimonio, el accidente de la corona, su depresión, el momento en que decidió suicidarse, cuando todo se volvió borroso. Entonces tomo conciencia de todo lo que había hecho esos últimos 9 meses, mato a cientos de personas, incluida su madre y su amiga Jennette, le había hecho daño a muchas personas, ahora finalmente había recuperado la cordura, solo con verlo a el.

-He muerto todos los días esperando por ti.- Dijo Betty en un susurro mientras raramente la música proveniente de la radio del auto que ella había destruido se cantaba una frase que decía: "I have died everyday waiting for you" Betty reconoció la canción, era una de las que solía escuchar cuando estaba deprimida, también le parecía haberla escuchado en alguna película. Presto mayor atención a la canción que sonaba.

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved  
you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not  
let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every  
hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved  
you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more. "

"I have love you for thousans years. I´ll love you for thousand more" "Yo te he amado durante mil años. Te amaré por mil años más"

Que hermosa canción, jamas se había sentido tan identificada con una cancion en su vida, para eso son las canciones ¿no?

Si algo comprendía Betty es que Simon estaba sufriendo igual que ella, por razones diferentes los dos tenían maldiciones que cargar, ahora ella estaba segura que eso que paso entre ellos, esa cosa horrible que hizo Simon, fue causa de esa corona, esa corona lo poseía, así como estaba poseída ella. Y los dos sufrían porque no podían resistir estar sin el otro, ese si era el dolor mas insoportable que existía.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a llamarlo, quería que el la viera por ultima vez, que supiera que ella lo ama con toda el alma, sin importar todos los siglos que pasen, aunque pasaran mil años ella lo amaría y después de esos mil años lo amaría los mil años siguientes, así hasta la eternidad. Intento gritar su nombre pero un demonio que la sujetaba le cubrió fuertemente la boca.

-Es demasiado tarde, tu seras mi esposa.- Dijo la sombra mientras tomaba su verdadera forma, Hunsun Abadeer...

Betty seguía luchando contra esos demonios que la sostenian, no paraba de llorar ante la idea de no volver a verlo, podía ver en su cara que el también estaba sufriendo, igual que ella. Entonces Simon dijo algo, algo para si mismo.

-Perdoname por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde...

Betty se quedo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras y en su interior supo que eso iba dirigido hacia ella. De alguna forma ella logro liberar su boca de ese demonio que la sujetaba, ya apunto de llevársela... incluso el portal ya estaba abierto para partir.

-Perdoname a mi también...- Dijo Betty con su débil voz, esas palabras tenían tanto significado para ambos.

Simon logro escuchar el sonido de esa voz, que le pareció dulce como ningún otra, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, volteo rápidamente para ver por la ventana, sentía como sus esperanzas de vivir regresaban...

Demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba ahí.

...

..

.

-Y esa fue la historia de la madre de Marceline.- Dije yo, Cuber, después de relatarles la historia-. ¿Lo ven? nada en la vida es inolvidable, la madre de Marceline termino olvidando todo lo de su vida anterior, todo lo que fue, todos los que amo... ¿que? ¿no están de acuerdo?

"Piensenlo, ¿recuerdan el nombre de su primera mascota? ¿el primer juego que jugaron con su mejor amigo? ¿el primer abrazo que le dieron a tu madre? estoy seguro de que no recuerdas o recordaras el sentimiento exacto que tendrás al ver a tu primer hijo nacer. Tal vez recuerdes todas estas cosas ¿pero las recordaras en 30 años? ¿y te que sirve recordar todo esto si al final todos de olvidaran después de tu muerte?

"¿Lo ven? No hay nada inolvidable en este mundo, todo con el tiempo se olvida... y si realmente existe algo inolvidable depende de ustedes encontrarlo.

"¿Saben?, ustedes me caen muy bien, son unos muy buenos lectores... así que les concederé un ultimo deseo. Seguro se preguntaran quien sujeto a la madre de Marceline antes de que entrara al portal, si, sabia que les interesaría. Se los diré ahora mismo...

.

..

...

Justo estaba a punto de entrar al portal, pero... alguien sostuvo su brazo deteniéndola. Ella volteo a ver la persona que lo detuvo, y al verlo quedo paralizada, todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al ver tal acción.

-¿Que estas haciendo, anciano?- Dijo la mujer demonio algo irritada al ver que el Rey Helado la sostenía.

-¿Que? hay, lo siento jeje.- Enrealidad no sabia el porque había reaccionado así, fue como un impulso detenerla, un impulso desde dentro de su conciencia.

La mujer demonio suspiro, jamas imagino encontrarse a una criatura tan peculiarmente estúpida... y mucho menos esperaba encontrarse con alguien que con simplemente pensar en matarlo le llegara un sentimiento de dolor extremo, aun no lo entendía y apenas lograba asimilar que de todas las personas este era el único, además de su hija, que jamas, por nada del mundo, lastimaria. También le había dado la mejor batalla que había tenido en siglos. Sonrió.

-Oye, Rey Helado.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada y divertida en su rostro.- No estaré encerada en la Nocheosfera para siempre, es seguro que volveré, y entonces... espero volver a tener una batalla épica, tu y yo, hasta la muerte.- Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, incluso llego a asustar a algunas princesas que se habían acercado a observar.

-Entonces... ¿es una cita?- Dijo el rey sorprendido.

-Huuujj.- Ese hombre realmente era irritante. La mujer se calmo y después hablo con su seductora y sombría voz de siempre-. Si, es una cita.- Dijo sonriendole picaramente. Después volteo a ver al humano.- Nos volveremos a encontrar, Finn el Humano.

-Me alegra que te hayas vuelto buena... eres buena ¿verdad?- Dijo el rubio, primero con una sonrisa y después con duda, tanto en su expresión como en su voz.

-Aaajajajajajaja.- Rió la mujer fuertemente como si quisiera que todo el mundo la escuchara-. ¿Me estas subestimando? jaja, no te creas especial jaja, digamos que sigo neutral... por ahora jaja.- Se burlo.

-Nunca cambiaras, madre.- Dijo la vampiresa con desaprobación.

-Oh...- Dijo Finn decepcionado pero después cambio su cara a una mas alegre-. Sea como sea, estaremos contigo, elijas lo que elijas.

La mujer se sorprendió a escuchar tales palabras que se le hacían tan desconocidas como familiares, palabras que conmovieron su alma, era un sentimiento tan positivo que su al ser invadido por este su corazón oscuro vibro y corrió en ella un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. ¿Era malvada aun? si, definitivamente si, pero ahora ella lo pensaría 2 veces antes de matar a alguien, ahora ella respondería a sus suplicas, era malvada pero no como antes, había cambiado tantas cosas en esa mañana, nisiquiera era medio día.

-Marceline.- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su hija.- Dentras que irte pronto, el cielo se esta a punto de despejar.- Le guiño el ojo y señalo al cielo, las nubes se estaban empezando a alejar, dejando ver mediamente el sol.

-Lo haré madre.

-¡Esposa!- Grito Abadeer del otro lado del portal-. ¿Que estas esperando? ¡entra ahora mismo!

-¡En un momento!- Respondió-. ¡Dejame despedirme en paz! ¡idiota!

Antes de partir ella miro a todos los presentes, a las princesas que miraban con curiosidad, a su hija, a ese perro y al humano; entonces su vista se detuvo para mirar al mago de hielo, lo miro fijamente por unos cuantos segundos. Marceline logro notar esto, vio como su madre miraba al Rey Helado, su rostro mostraba una emoción, un sentimiento indescifrable, era una cara que Marceline jamas había visto en ella, y no lo conprendía, y se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de su madre en esos momentos... ¿acaso se había perdido de algo?

-No olvides llamarme antes de venir a visitarme.- Dijo entusiasmado el Rey Helado-. Necesitare prepararme para nuestra cita.

-Je.- Sonrió-. Tu solo procura volverte mas fuerte, para que la próxima vez sienta la mayor satisfacción al destruirte... claro que llamare.

Volteo y se dirigió de nuevo al portal, pero antes... busco la mirada de aquella princesa rosada, cuando la encontró le lanzo una mirada, era una mirada asesina, la mirada mas aterradora que la Dulce Princesa haya contemplado antes, sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el terror que le causo esa mirada. Entendió ese gesto al instante, sencillamente era imposible de ocultar "No te acerques a este hombre o yo misma arrancare tu cabeza y comeré tus extremidades". La Dulce Princesa solo se dedico a asentir después de unos espantosos segundos en los que casi se moría del susto. Al igual que Marceline, se pregunto si se había perdido de algo.

La mujer entro al portal, terminando así una aventura mas. Si, para Finn y Jake fue una aventura mas, tal vez una aventura muy especial a diferencia de muchas, pero vivían cosas como estas casi todos los días; para la princesas, incluyendo a la Dulce Princesa, fue una gran experiencia, al quedarse para pelear y defender el reino demostraron que pueden ser mas que hermosas y delicadas princesas, que si se lo proponen pueden tener la fuerza para derrotar a cualquiera; para Marceline fue un día con demasiados cambios emocionales y sentimientos encontrados, jamas olvidaría ese día en el que finalmente encontró un poco de bondad en el corazón de su madre, al igual que esta, Marceline había cambiado tantas cosas en esa mañana, una mañana muy agitada para todos; y para el Rey Helado... pues era algo que solo recordara vagamente en las siguientes semanas.

-Muy bien, se acabo la fiesta, ahora cada quien pa´ su casa.- Dijo Jake estirándose hacia el cielo para llamar la atención de todos y lograr que la multitud que se había formado se alejara.

Poco a poco la multitud se fue alejando de la escena, las princesas volvieron a sus reinos y la dulce gente comenzo a limpiar el desastre que se había ocasionado a causa de esa confrontación.

-Woo que bien que logramos ganarles a todos esos horribles demonios.- Dijo presumiendo la Princesa Grumosa que apenas llegaba al lugar.

-Pero si tu no hiciste nada, nisiquiera estabas aquí.- Respondió el perro mágico.

-Yo los estaba animando, estaba con ustedes en espíritu, creo que eso es mucho mas importante que patear unos cuantos traseros de demonio, Jake.- Le dijo la grumos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Marceline se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, intentando comprender algo que no entendió de todo esto, había algo mas ahí, pero ¿que era?. Lo pensó y lo pensó pero algo no encajaba, ¿que estaría pensando su madre en esos últimos momentos, antes de que entrara al portal? ¿por que su sonrisa se veía repentinamente especial... diferente? diferente a todo lo que había visto. Miro al Rey Helado, que se encontraba justo al lado de ella, estaba observando algo, miro a la dirección en la que el miraba, era el lugar donde antes estaba el portal y ahora no estaba. Marceline volvió a ver al rey que permanecía inmóvil, después a ese lugar otra vez y luego al Rey Helado nuevamente. Marceline dio un fuerte y rápido suspiro de asombro, abrió mucho los ojos totalmente impactada, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al mago de hielo con la boca medio abierta, ya entendía que estaba pasando, o al menos los sospechaba. Se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca antes, casi comenzaba a hiperventilar del puro asombro ¿como rayos...? ¿como es posible que eso... paso? ¿era cierta su suposición? ¿que son estos nuevos sentimientos encontrados?

-Que rarita era esa prima tuya ¿verdad?- Dijo el mago de hielo volteandola a ver.

-Rey Helado...- Dijo con una sonrisa, con una voz indescifrable, con una sola lágrima de felicidad cayendo por su mejilla-. Tal vez algún día puedas tener a tu princesa.

"Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

**Fin**

* * *

_Y asi termina..._

_Si, este es el final, predecible ¿no? (si, te estoy hablando a ti __wendylove4 ) xD_

_Desde casi el principio sabia que asi debia acabar, no queria alargarlo mucho, la verdad estaba planeado para terminar en el capitulo anterior, pero tenia tantas palabras que no me quedo otra opcion que dividirlo a la mitad._

_Agradesco a todos los lectores que me siguen desde el principio y que me dejaron rewiews. Agradesco, claro, a la cancion "a thousand years" por la inspiracion, a las peliculas de terror xD a la pelicula de Perfect Blue y el Cisne Negro; a los libros y peliculas de Crepusculo, al libro de Los Juegos del Hambre que lo revisaba cada vez que necesitaba saber como escribir algo xD y claro, agradesco a la caricatura de Hora de Aventura._

_Y una vez mas les agradesco a los que leyeron mi fic y, una sola pregunta _

_¿creen que este fic merece una continuacion? ¿o hasta ahi lo dejamos?, despues de todo deje un par de cosas sin responder..._


End file.
